tell me you love me
by angelxinxdisguise
Summary: historia de amor, pasion, odio, dolor y tragedia entre una simple cantante y los tokio hotel... pesimo summary...lo se
1. Chapter 1

Tell me you love me…

Cap 1. ¿Qué se supone que are en Alemania? ¬o¬

-"Ok explícame por que no entiendo… ¿que se supone que are en Alemania? En ese país solo hay chocolate, queso y nazis" –decía algo molesta la chica de cabello negro y rizo de ojos castaños mientras oía a su representante con algo de fastidio y molestia.

-"expandir tu fama eso aras, iras a Alemania, cantaras aya, aunque no lo crean en ese país tienes fans" –decía el representante acomodándose las gafas con su dedo medio.

-"Hey! No me hagas esa seña… te voy a acusar" –dijo la chica haciendo un falso drama mientras señalaba a su representante. –"Pero ya poniéndonos serios… ¿sabes los problemas que implica ir a Alemania?, mis idiomas bases son el español y el ingles, por lo demás no se casi nada además… honestamente preferiría que conquistáramos toda America… incluso el sur y el centro… esos contienen me parecen mas importantes que Europa" –dijo mirando a su representante seriamente y cruzando los brazos.

-"Lo se…pero debemos expander tu fama por orden de importancia, ya America esta lista… debemos seguir con Europa, luego con Asia y por ultimo latino America… pero veras que eso pasara mas rápido de lo que te imaginas" –le dice sonriéndole.

-"Ese es el orden de importancia que tu le das a los países… pero no importa…¿que aremos con el idioma? Me conoces no me gusta andar por ahí con un montón de gente, ya me tienes dos guardaespaldas… tener también un traductor será un fastidio" –dijo recostándose en el sofá.

-"Lo se pero aun así… te la calaras por que necesitaras un traductor por que mañana mismo nos vamos a Alemania" –sentencio el representante.

-"¡¿Que?!" –grito tan fuerte que se escucho afuera del camerino- "te matare maldito!! no bayas a pegar un ojo por que cuando despiertes no vas a tener la habilidad para reproducirte" –dijo totalmente molesta y con ganas de matar a su representante- "si no fueras el que me consigue donde actuar te mataría en serio Gabriel"

-"Pero no puedes matarme… no ahora debes hacer tus maletas por que no quiero retrasos el día de mañana" –dijo tranquilamente.

-"Oye… en serio… duerme con un ojo abierto… puedo hacer que parezca suicidio" –dijo tranquilamente saliendo de la habitación dejando a Gabriel, su representante, con un escalofrío en la espalda.

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto, la chica de cabello rizado estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos a ambos lados de su cara, tenia unas grandes gafas oscuras, y el cabello recogido en una coleta, además tenia una gorra negra, vestía unos jeans azules que le quedaban algo flojos, unos tenis converse y una camisa sin mangas de color negro con el dibujo de un corazón al estilo tribal de color plateado, además de eso traía puestos varios brazaletes negros en la mano izquierda y en la derecha varios brazaletes de plata, y en su cuello colgaban tres cadenas de plata, una con un dije en forma de una calavera, otra con un dije en forma del símbolo de la paz y la otra cadena que era mas pequeña tenia dos dijes, uno en forma de estrella y otro en forma de luna.

-"¡¡que lala estoy aburrida!!" –Dijo estirando los brazos y para después buscar algo en su bolso- "Aquí estas" –dijo y saco un I-pod negro, de inmediato se puso los audífonos y lo prendió- "quizás… lo único bueno de todo esto… es que quizás conozca… a alguien de la banda" –dijo cerrando los ojos para después empezar a cantar una canción que quizás muchos conozcan y amen- "We die when love is dead… it's killing… me we lost a dream we never had… the world in silence should forever feel alone because we are gone and we will never overcome it's over now…"

Continuara…

Notas finales: que puedo decir?… no tengo mucho que hacer realmente en el capi que viene pasan cosas buenas… pero la gran pregunta es… "se enamora de Bill o de Tom… o quizás Gustav…" todo es posible en este fic tan raro u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Cap 2.

Ya han sido tres horas en el avión y el I-pod ya se había descargado… y debido a esto…

-"¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhh me aburro estoy aburrida y Repetido también!!" –dijo levantando a un gato de peluche negro que estaba sentado a su lado… o si el gato de peluche tenia su propio asiento en primera fila en el avión- "si no me dan que hacer are algo estupido… recuerden lo que hice la ultima vez…te acuerdas repetido cuando use ese vestido de masoquista eso fue terrible" –decía abrazando al gato mientras hacia un falso drama muy dramático.

-"Rose se que no puedo decirte esto pero…CALLATE!!" –le grito Gabriel a la chica para que se calmara ya que actuaba como actúa cuando esta aburrida…ósea como una niña de 8 años, por cierto Gabriel estaba sentado en el asiento junto al de el gato de peluche Repetido.

-"Cállate tu feo, eres malo ya no te quiero y Repetido tampoco" –dijo ladeando la cara y cerrando los ojos en un gesto infantil de su parte mientras abrazaba al gato.

-"no comprendo por que actúas así, deberías madurar un poco, no puedes ser tan infantil en este medio" –dijo mirándola con algo de fastidio.

-"Yo no tuve infancia por eso actúo como actúo" -decía de lo mas tranquila y en broma. –"además…crecer es aburrido, debes ser todo serio y yo nunca soy asi, nunca fui madura y no lo seré ahora"

-"Eres rara… sabes… a lo mejor tus fans te aman por eso"

-"Mis fans me aman por que saben que yo los amo, a todos al as niñas y a los niños" –dijo con al mirada iluminada y muy feliz.

-"No te bayas a meter a lesbiana eso es mala publicidad"

-"lo se lo se…pero de todos modos dicen que lo soy por que no salgo con ningún chico…además también lo dicen por la clase de chicos que me gustan"

-"SI te gustan los gays eso no es bueno"

-"Cállate!! Mi Miyavi, mi Ruki, mi Uruha, mi Kai y mi Bou no son gay…el ultimo no mucho… creo" –dijo con los ojos cerrados y seria.

-"Son mas femeninos que tu"

-"¡¿Y?! i'm a ruder por eso no soy femenina y fresa"

-"Deberías Serlo…las niñas te copian"

-"Si por eso amo a mis bellas fans y como ellas saben que yo las amo ellas me aman es un triangulo amoroso"

-"¿Por que triangulo?"

-"Yo amo mi musica y a mis fans y mis fans me aman a mi y a mi musica… es un triangulo complicado"

-"¿Sabes que seria bueno? Que en Alemania no actuaras como príncipe"

-"Yo actúo así por que tengo el complejo del príncipe vampiro por eso le hablo lindo las doncellas" –dijo tranquilamente mientras veía por la ventana las nubes.

-"Eres mujer…no deberías decirle eso a las otras chicas debes dejar que a ti te lo digan…los hombres"

-"Me lo dicen…pero yo tengo mas inspiración que ellos"

Ya después de varias horas en el avión, al fin llegan al propuesto de Berlín en donde hay cientos de fans gritando desesperadamente por rose, lo cual la alegra bastante, siempre le alegra que sus fans le demuestren su amor.

En cuanto salieron de la revisión de maletas y pasaron a la estancia del aeropuerto todos los fans empezaron a gritar estrepitosamente.

-"Baya que genial…quiero dar un concierto ahora mismo" –dijo Rose muy emocionada mientras veía a todos los fans y les lanzaba besos.

-"Ni se te ocurra no tenemos el tiempo para armar el equipo" –dijo Gabriel muy serio.

-"ya se que hacer…gritare" –dijo y se acerco lo mas que los guardas le permitieron a las fans y les hizo una seña para que hicieran silencio cosa que las fans hicieron, después de lograr el silencio se devolvió a donde estaba su equipaje y tomo de uno de sus bolsos un altavoz.

-"Para que demonios trajiste un alta voz" –dijo Gabriel en shock al ver el altavoz.

-"Es que se ve tan bizarro que de repente saque un altavoz" –dijo con una sonrisa para después ir a donde estaban las fans. –"Ok mein liebe kinders… esta canción todos la conocen…no cantare mucho… no hay mucho tiempo así que… no hiding no faking this life cause it's amazing you want it you need it beware! It's so contagious… call it strange!!" –canto y los fans de inmediato la siguieron.

"this is the way we are for beyond your dreams" –cantaron las fans a coro hacienda que se oyera en todo el aeropuerto.

"break your chains!! open your mind for more!! see what it's like to be… the way we are!! the way we are!!" -canto y todos los fans gritaban enloquecidos. –"Danke ich liebe…dich creo" –dijo riéndose para después correr a donde estaba Gabriel esperándola.

-"¿Era necesario hacer eso?" –dijo con algo de fastidio.

-"Claro… son mis fans y los amo y me gusta hacerlos felices"

-"Llegaremos tarde a la reunión por culpa de tu pequeño espectáculo" –dijo empezando a caminar frente a ella

-"No me interesa, ese tal David Jost o como se llame puede esperar, además ni me quera tan importante" –dijo caminado detrás de el con su gato repetido sobre la cabeza.

Varias horas después ya en el estudio de grabación, de hecho ya en la cabina de grabación estaba Rose ya con otra ropa, tenia unos jeans muy justos y una camisa de tirantes muy delgados de color negro, tenia el cabello suelto y muy rizado, llevaba unos aretes en forma de calaveras, sus cadenas de plata y unos brazaletes negros que tenían varias monedas chinas como dijes.

-"Bueno niña, vamos a ver que tienes, cántame algo" –le dijo David desde la cabina de controles mirándola fijamente.

-"Ok Ok… pero no exijas nada… en el aeropuerto grite mucho" –dijo Rose acercándose al micrófono para después tomar aire.

"I don't believe in anything

I don't believe in anything"

"Everyday, everyday

I just dream away dream away

to another world

everyday I can see

people all around look at me

I know what they thinking

She's such a lonely rider

she's such an outsider

cause in my heart"

"I don't believe in anything

anything if your not with me

I don'T believe in anything

anything cause you're not with me

I don't believe in anything

anything if your not with me

I don'T believe in anything

anything cause you're not with me"

"Everyday everyday I know what they say

what they say

You'll be soon forgotten

no way no way they can cure me cure me

I'm a mess inside now

There's nothing left to fight for

Nothing to make it right for

You're in my heart"

"I don't believe in anything

anything if your not with me

I don'T believe in anything

anything cause you're not with me

I don't believe in anything

I don't believe in anything

anything if your not with me"

"This is the sound of my remedy

Cause I am what I am

You are what you are

This is my heart in a melody

cause you are what you are

I am what I am"

"I don't believe in anything…

anything if your not with me…

I don'T believe in anything

anything cause you're not with me…"

Al terminar de cantar escucho unos aplausos en la sala de controles y al ver bien vio a nadie mas ni a nadie menos que a un chico con el pelo enorme pero muy lindo, aunque al verlo pensó que era una chica pero al bajar la mirada y ver ese pecho totalmente plano se dio cuenta que era un chico.

-"David quien es esa canta bien" –dijo Bill con una sonrisa hablando con David.

-"Ella es Rose, es latina… mejor la alejas de Tom…el podría…" –pero antes de que David terminara Tom entro al lugar.

-"¿Yo podría que?" –dijo Tom y volteo a ver a la cabina de grabación donde estaba Rose mirándolos totalmente incrédula. –"¿Quien es la niña?"

-"No te le acerques Tom…es menor de edad aun…además los esta viendo como si fueran cosas raras"

En ese momento Rose se acerco al vidrio y poso las manos en el para después quedarse viendo a Bill fijamente.

-"ese chico… donde lo e visto… se me parece a alguien" –pensó Rose y en ese momento le vino la imagen de un chico con una vela negra en las manos levantando la mirada de repente. –"No no puede ser el…" –dijo y salio de la sala de grabación para ir a la sala de controles.

-"Rose, ellos son Bill y Tom Kaulitz, son parte de una las bandas mas importante de toda Alemania" –dijo David y de inmediato Tom le ofreció su mano a Rose.

-"Mucho gusto" –dijo Tom en alemán haciendo que Rose se confundiera totalmente.

-"¿Que mi mama dijo que?" –dijo Rose muy confundida.

-"Tom… en ingles por favor" –dijo David.

-"A Ok…perdón, mucho gusto soy Tom Kaulitz es un placer conocerte" –dijo Tom con la gran sonrisa de conquistador.

-"Ok…yo soy Rose… y tu…tienes el pelo raro" –dijo de lo mas tranquila…al parecer la sonrisa conquistadora no funciono.

-"Y yo soy Bill el hermano de" –pero antes de que terminara Rose se arrodillo frente a el apoyando una rodilla en el piso para tomar su mano.

-"Es un placer conocerte" –dijo y le dio un beso en la mano. –"Bill… ese es el nombre que le han dado a un bello ángel como tu, es muy común pero…creo que va contigo… no te imagino con un nombre diferente" –dijo para después pararse sin soltar la mano de Bill. –"Perdón por eso… es una manía…lo hago cada vez que veo cierto nivel de belleza. –dijo mirando a Bill que estaba algo sonrojado-

Continuara -o-

Creditos

Canciones usadas: cinema bizarre- i don't believe / cinema bizarre – the way we are


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Cap 3.

Debido a las palabras de Rose Bill quedo en shock y balbuceando cosas sin sentido como "jata jata agg da" y cosas raras así, mientras que Rose estaba de lo más tranquila oyendo lo que había grabado hacia unos momentos.

-"Como puedes ver y oír David, Rose tiene buenas oportunidades, además seria crueldad permitir que talento como el de ella se pierda por que no es conocida en Europa… entonces dime permitirás que ella haga la gira con tus chicos" –dijo Gabriel y de inmediato Bill salio de su transe y miro a David.

-"¡¿Que?! vas a permitir que una niña que no sabe lo bueno de la vida este en la gira con nosotros!!" –dijo Tom algo molesto.

-"Tom… aunque no lo creas ella atrae fans que ustedes no… además por que de repente actúas así, hace unos momentos querías llevártela a la cama" –dijo David de lo mas tranquilo haciendo que Rose mirara a Tom con los ojos muy abiertos para después dar un paso a su izquierda para estar lo mas lejos del chico de rastas.

-"¡¡David!!" – dijo Tom molesto.

-"¡¡Eres un pervertido!! ¡¡quesuo!! ¡¡asalta cunas!!" –decía Rose mientras señalaba a Tom haciendo que Bill se empezara a morir de la risa al igual que David.

-"¡¡Oye niña no sabes con quien te metes compórtate respeta a tus mayores!!" –dijo Tom molesto y acercándose a ella.

-"Yo respeto a los que me respetan pero tu eres un fucking pervertido, lo mas seguro fue que en cuanto me viste pensaste en como me ibas a meter en tu cama y como ibas a dejarme después" –dijo dejando a Tom en shock por que en serio nunca nadie le había dicho esa clase de cosas a la cara. –"los hombres como tu que juegan con los sentimientos y que ven a las mujeres como simples objetos me repugnan" –dijo cruzando los brazos para después salir de cuarto de controles dejando la habitación en un incomodo silencio.

-"Wow… esa chica" –dijo David en shock ya que nadie nunca había dicho algo así de Tom.

-"Es impresionante… leyó la mente de Tom totalmente" –dijo Bill y Tom volteo a mirarlo con una mirada fulminante- "¡¿que?! es la maldita verdad cuando la viste eso fue lo que pensaste"

-"Si eso fue pero tu no tenias que decirlo así" –dijo algo molesto.

-"Lamento los problemas que causo…pero ella es así, no le gustan mucho eso de las relaciones de una noche, piensa que son terribles y que son una total infidelidad al amor" –dijo Gabriel para después salir del cuarto de controles para buscar a Rose.

-"Ahora quiero trabajar con ella" –dijo Bill y Tom y David se le quedaron viendo como sonreía.

-"¡¡Que y por que?, no me bayas a traicionar ella me insulto!!" –dijo Tom algo molesto.

-"No lo hizo… ella te dijo la verdad de cierta manera… y me gusta su manera de pensar, canta bien, tiene buen estilo, además tiene un carácter fuerte podríamos trabajar con ella sin problemas realmente…se que el inicio fue malo y raro… pero parece buena persona" –explico Bill mirando a Tom a los ojos.

-"Si quieres trabajar con ella… alguien tendrá que pedirle disculpas" –dijo David mirando a Tom.

-"¡¿Que?! de cual te fumaste? No te das cuenta de que ella fue la que me insulto" – dijo Tom molesto.

-"Tu le estabas exigiendo respeto cuando tu no se lo dabas" –dijo Bill.

-"Esto es culpa de David realmente, el fue el que dijo que yo quería llevármela a la cama, solo por eso empezó todo esto" –dijo Tom mirando a David con cara de "te voy a matar"

-"Igual le vas a pedir disculpas" –dijo Bill empujando a Tom hasta la puerta pero cuando abrió la puerta había otra persona a la cual empujaban

-"Ya te dije que no, no le voy a pedir disculpas a ese…" –pero antes de que Rose dijera algo ya Gabriel la había empujado hasta dejarla frente a frente con Tom.

-"¡Dilo!" –dijeron Bill y Gabriel al mismo tiempo.

-"Ok ok…¡maldición! perdón por decir que eres insensible y que dabas asco" –dijo Rose sin mirar a Tom hasta que Gabriel la tomo por la cabeza y lo hizo verlo a la cara.

-"Ok acepto tus…" -pero Bill le dio una pequeña patada en la pierna- "yo también me disculpo por bla bla bla" –dijo Tom sin darle tanta importancia y mirando a Rose sin embargo Tom siempre será Tom… debido a esto disimuladamente bajo la mirada y vio el escote de la chica de pelo rizado.

-"Ey… es bueno que las miren pero créeme… no vas a hacer que la tela se ponga transparente por mas que lo mires" –dijo Mirando a Tom un poquitín molesta.

-"No esta dem as intentarlo" – dijo Tom tranquilamente y sonriendo picadamente

-"En serio que eres un idiota pervertido sabes"

-"Y tu aunque no lo parezca también lo eres…tienes ese brillito en tus ojos" –dijo Tom y Rose ante eso sonrío un poco para después pasarse la lengua por los dientes.

-"Soy mucho mas de lo que aparento pervertido del closet" –dijo Y después volteo a mirar a Bill con una gran sonrisa- "en serio Bill… como es posible que un bello y puro ángel como tu sea hermano de…este bajo y vil demonio hambriento de sexo"

-"Yo me pregunto lo mismo todos los días" –dijo Bill devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-"Bueno como ya no hay problemas… creo que lo mejor es que me lleve a esta señorita al hotel por que si no después va a andar molestando todo el tiempo" –dijo Gabriel poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Rose.

-"Pero… yo no tengo sueño dormir todo el rato en el avión quiero ver que hay de bueno en Berlín… o llévenme a Ámsterdam ese lugar es genial" –dijo sonriendo.

-"No… eres menor de edad y Ámsterdam es una ciudad burdel… no te puedo llevar aya" –dijo Gabriel

-"Pero me dijiste que me llevarías a Ámsterdam si veníamos a Europa… ya se que me lleve el pervertido del closet, el debe saber donde están los buenos lugares en Ámsterdam, el debe saber donde vende los brownies esos que tienen matitas adentro"

-"Dije que no, además no vas a ir con Tom es peligroso para ti"

-"Si trata de tocarme le corto algo ¡miaw!" –dijo arañando el aire y maullando

-"Baya en serio que estas loca" -dijo Tom riendo mientras veía a Rose.

-"Es tierna" –dijo Bill sonriendo.

-"Tu la vez tierna y yo loca, como es eso posible" –dijo Tom mirando a su hermano y en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Gabriel y este lo responde.

-"¿Tiene que ser ahora?, tengo que llevar a la coñita(dicho en español) al hotel, se puede perder… si yo se pero no me parece buena idea causarle molestias… ok ok… iré rápido" –dijo Gabriel y colgó el teléfono. –"Rose te tengo malas noticias"

-"Mataron a repetido verdad, ese fue el vampiro enano" –dijo formando otro mini drama- "Pobre repetido no llego al año"

-"Este… no… lo que pasa es que no puedo llevarte al hotel, me llamaron debo hacer algo importante… así que si no es mucha molestia" –dijo Gabriel mirando a David el cual entendió el favor que le pedía.

-"Si no te preocupes Tom la llevara al hotel" –dijo David y se escucho un gran "QUEEE!!" colectivo por todo el pasillo.

-"Por que demonios me vas a dejar con el, eres malo, de nada te valieron las 2 hors que llevo conociéndote" –dijo rose con sus dramas chistosos nuevamente.

-"No te preocupes Tom es un buen conductor, no pasara nada, no chocaran" –le explico David tratando de calmarla.

-"¿Y Bill ira verdad?" –Dijo mirando a Bill con ojos suplicantes.

-"Quisiera pero Bill debe dormir mañana debe levantarse mas temprano que nadie así que se ira a dormir de una vez, yo lo llevare a su hotel" –dijo David y Rose y Tom lo vieron muy feo.

-"¿Que clase de conspiración tienes? Esto no es un fan fic donde si dejas a los dos que se odian solos de repente se van a amar y se van a poner intensos" –dijo Rose molesta.

-"Exacto, de repente yo no voy a querer hacerlo con ella" –dijo Tom también molesto.

-"Si por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de estropajo"

-"No te atrevas a llamarme así!!"

-"Yo te llamo como me de la gana TOMTO!!

-"atrévete a llamarme así otra vez y choco el auto"

-"Para lo que me vale tu vida y la de tu auto"

-"Mejor váyanse y no tarden mucho" –dijo David despidiendo a los chicos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Cap 4.

Como se pueden imaginar Rose iba de lo mas molesta en el auto de Tom, iba sentada en el asiendo del copiloto con el gato Repetido abrazado.

-"No estas muy grande para andar con muñecos" –dijo Tom para romper el incomodo silencio que había en el gran auto.

-"Ese no es tu problema guitarrista de segunda" –dijo algo molesta y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-"No me llames así, ¡soy el mejor!" –dijo Tom volteando a verla algo molesta.

-"Claro que no, eres pésimo nunca digas que eres el mejor, el mejor guitarrista tiene nombre y ese nombre es Miyavi, el es el mejor, a ti te deja como un simple chiquillo" –dijo al fin volteando a ver a Tom.

-"No puede ser tan bueno en mi vida e oído de el, en cambio yo soy conocido en todo el mundo" –dijo con un aire de grandeza.

Al oír esto Rose tomo su bolso el cual estaba en el suelo del auto, lo tomo y después de ahí saco un CD y se lo dio a Tom.

-"Ponlo y pon la canción 4, te impresionaras"

Tom no dijo nada solo obedeció y en cuando presiono el botón de play empezó a sonar un solo de guitarra muy al estilo de Miyavi… ósea perfecto, escandaloso y único.

-"Es bueno…pero yo soy mejor" –dijo Tom sin ganas de reconocer su derrota.

-"Mentiroso, Miyavi-san es mejor que tu, mucho mejor" –dijo cruzando los brazos. –"además en este auto la mayoría piensa que Miyavi es mejor que tu"

-"¿La mayoría?, estamos solos tu y yo" –dijo sonriendo.

-"No claro que no, yo y Repetido pensamos que Miyavi es mejor" –dijo algo molesta y hablando con cierto tono infantil.

-"Ok ok… pero fuera del auto todos piensan que yo soy mejor… oye… ¿tienes sueño?"

-"¿Ah? no realmente, dormí en el avión, ahora que llegue al hotel lo mas seguro es que me quede viendo TV" –dijo bajando la mirada algo desanimada.

-"Tengo una idea… yo tampoco tengo sueño así que…"

-"No voy a tener sexo contigo" –dijo molesta para después meterle un golpe en el hombro a Tom.

-"No es eso chiquilla loca… lo que te iba a decir es que como yo no tengo sueño deberíamos irnos a un bar o a un club" –dijo deteniendo en auto en el semáforo.

-"Eres de lo peor… me vas a embriagar para violarme eres terrible pervertido del closet, y de paso caes súper bajo eres una escoria definitivamente" –en ese momento le dio la vuelta a Repetido para que le diera la espalda a Tom- "¡¿vez?! Hasta Repetido te da la espalda por pervertido!!"

-"No me importa, ¡¿quiere acompañarme o no?!" –dijo algo molesto y golpeando el volante.

-"Ok ok, no te molestes vamos, pero si te pones idiota te castro, en serio no es tan difícil de hacer"

Y Tom se la llevo a un club al cual le permitieron la entrada solo por que estaba con el gran Tom Kaulitz, solo por eso la dejaron entrar ya que tomando en cuenta que aun tiene 16 es como que difícil que la dejen entrar a lugares así.

-"Alégrate de que andas conmigo… y de que con tus miserias pasas por 17" –dijo Tom dándole una cerveza, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa en la parte VIP

-"Cállate… iuh para que me trajiste esto sabe feo… prefiero beber otra cosa" –dijo picando la botella de cerveza con un popote.

-"Esa es cerveza alemana, sabe mucho mejor que la cerveza de tu país" –dijo Tom sentándose muy cerca de ella para después empezar a beber.

-"Espero que te acerques tanto a mi por el ruido que hay aquí y no por otra cosa" –le dijo volteando a verlo.

-"Por que motivo tu no me deseas" –dijo Tom ignorándola totalmente.

-"Es muy simple… tu eres lo que yo considero una mala persona… alguien que diga te amo solo para llevar a otra persona a la cama es alguien terrible" –dijo recostándose mas del asiendo apoyando la cabeza en el espaldar de este sin dejar de mirar a Tom.

-"Tus palabras son mas grandes que tu" –dijo acercándose mas a Rose, tanto que ella podía sentir débilmente su aliento sobre su hombro.

-"Debe ser verdad… si me resisto… te excitas" –dijo mirando a Tom de manera picara mientras levantaba la cabeza y acercaba su rostro al de el- "el único problema es que..." –comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por alrededor de los labios de Tom haciendo que este se diera una esperanza de que al fin la niña cayo bajo su encanto. –"el problema es que… no me gustan los tipos como tu… yo juego…pero conmigo no juega" –dijo y se paro del asiento dejando a Tom con las ganas mientras ella iba a la pista de baile.

-"¡¡demonios maldita niña!!" –maldijo Tom parándose del asiento para seguirla.

Tom la siguió por todo el club pasando a través de la multitud de gente hasta que la encontró y la tomo del brazo para luego ponerla contra la pared y poner ambas manos apoyadas en la pared a los lados de la cabeza de Rose, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"¿Por que haces eso?, me ves como si me desearas cuando solo juegas conmigo, no me gustan esos juegos"

-"Te gusta hacerlos tu… pero no que te los hagan" –dijo y tomo a Tom de la cintura acercándolo mas a ella haciendo que la distancia entre ambos sea inexistente. –"No odies al jugador" –se puso de puntillas y beso a Tom en el cuello- "odia al juego en el que tu eres un maestro… el juego de hacer pensar al otro que lo deseas y que lo…" –pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Tom sello sus labios con un beso, ante lo cual Rose respondió dándole una cachetada haciendo que el se alejara de inmediato pero sin alejarse de el. –"No quieras hacerme caer también en este juego… quiero irme" –dijo y al fin alejo a Tom de ella mientras caminaba a la salida del Club

Mientras que por su parte Tom se ponía la mano derecha en el lugar donde lo habían golpeado, nunca antes una chica lo había tratado así, provocarlo para besarla y cuando lo hace golpearlo, que chica mas raras pensaba… sin embargo no podía alejar otro pensamiento de su mente… y ese pensamiento era "la tendré en mi cama antes de que termine esta gira"

Continuara

Notas finales: que puedo decir… estoy muriéndome del aburrimiento y por eso escribo, sin embargo también escribo por que me alegran mucho los reviews que me dejan, y como la chica de mi fic me gusta hacer feliz a mis "fans" si es que se puede llamar así a las chicas que leen mi fic. bueno adiós y gracias por leer mi fic tan raro -o-


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Cap 5

Una semana después del incidente en el club…el cual por mala suerte salio en una revista sensacionalista bajo el titulo de "¿The rose and the Tom?" lo cual hacia digamos que referencia a la dama y el vagabundo, claro debido a esto que salio en la revista tanto Tom como Rose llevaron sus regaños de sus respectivos representantes pero mayormente Tom por poner a la chica en una posición tan comprometedora ya que en la foto ambos se estaban besando.

También debido a estas fotos el día de hoy debían dar una rueda de prensa, la cual también utilizaran para anunciar la gira de los dos cantantes para opacar un poco la otra noticia.

Ya todos estaban en la sala de conferencia del hotel esperando la hora del comienzo, sin embargo alguien muy importante hacia falta en todo esto.

-"No me creo que esa chiquilla tarde mas que Bill en bajar" –dijo Tom molesto con los brazos cruzados.

-"Ella es mujer solo por eso tarda un poco mas, además toma en cuenta que…"

Pero antes de que Bill terminara de hablar Rose entro al salón, vestía unos pantalones algo anchos de color verde militar, una camisa negra con un gran escote adornado con encaje y con tirantes que se amarraban detrás del cuello, y unos tenis converse, además de que en su cuello llevaba sus cadenas de siempre, en la mano derecha un guante de malla de color negro y en la mano izquierda mucho brazaletes negros y plateados, tenia el cabello como siempre suelto, rizado y algo esponjado, además traía unas gafas oscuras.

-"Disculpen la tardanza, se me pegaron las sabanas y de paso repetido no me levanto, a no se puede confiar en nadie" –fingiendo decepción cuando ya estaba frente a los gemelos.

-"Como ya llegaste lo mejor es que se sienten, Rose tu te vas a sentar en el medio, entre Bill y Tom" –dijo David acercándose a donde estaban todos.

-"Ok mi general" –dijo Rose poniéndose la mano en la frente y firme. –"Oye, no quiero molestarte pero… aun no conozco a los otros miembros de la banda" -dijo hablándole a Bill.

-"Esta bien, ven conmigo yo te los presento" –dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias bello" –dijo en español dejando a Bill algo confundido.

-"Disculpa pero…que dijiste… no comprendo el español" –dijo riéndose algo apenado.

-"Dije gracias hermoso" –dijo en ingles y Bill le entendió totalmente haciendo que de repente soltara una risita tonta apenándose un poco ante esto. –"En serio eres totalmente hermoso, tu sonrisa es bellísima…debes ser un ángel caído definitivamente" –decía mientras caminaba junto a Bill hasta donde estaban Georg y Gustav.

Después de las presentaciones y todo lo demás llego al fin el momento de la rueda de prensa, Rose estaba sentada como dijo David ósea entre Bill y Tom el cual parecía estar de mal humor por estar en el lugar donde estaba.

-"Joven Rose, que puede decirnos acerca de las fotos en la que usted aparece besando a Tom Kaulitz" –dijo una de las reporteras de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

-"No puedo negar que ese beso ocurrió, pero si puedo negar tener cualquier clase de relación fuera de la laboral con Tom, ese beso fue una equivocación" –dijo muy seria Rose, tanto que no parecía ella.

-"Y que puede decir sobre que usted se encontraba en ese club siendo menor de edad" –dijo otro reportero.

-"Si estuve en el club, pero no estuve sola, estuve ahí con un mayor de edad, así que no veo el problema, además no estuve haciendo nada incorrecto, no bebí licor ni nada parecido, lo único semi incorrecto fue el incidente con Tom pero nada mas"

-"Aclarado la cuestión de las fotos ¿podría hablarnos del motivo de su visita a Berlín?" –dijo otro periodista y ante esto David se puso de pie y se acerco al micrófono.

-"Esto lo responderé yo, el motivo de la visita de Rose a Berlín es por que ella y los chicos estarán juntos en la nueva gira europea" –dijo David y comenzó la lluvia de flashes en todo el salón.

-"¿Cual es el motivo de esta inusual junta?, los chicos de Tokio hotel y Rose tiene estilos diferentes" –dijo otro reportero y antes de que David respondiera algo Rose se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al micrófono.

-"Realmente la diferencia de estilos no importa, la estética tanto de ellos como la mía es única, por lo cual pueden juntarse"

-"Y aunque los estilos musicales sean diferentes pueden adaptarse entre si, a mi me gusta la música de ella y a ella le gusta la nuestra"

-"Además la relación entre ella y nosotros es buena así que no creo que baya a haber alguna dificultad o conflicto" –dijo Tom y Rose y Bill se quedaron mirando con cara de "que demonios pasa aquí"

-"Debo estar en la dimensión desconocida" –pensó Rose mirando a Tom el cual en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo miraba le sonrío.

-"Con ese comentario doy como cerrada esta entrevista" –

Dijo David y todos los demás se pusieron de pie para después salir del salón.

-"No me creo que ya lo ayas hecho con ella" –dijo Georg dándole un golpe a Tom en la espalda.

-"No lo e hecho, esa niña es difícil… además ¿por que piensas que ya lo hice?" –dijo Tom confundido.  
-"Vamos, ¿tu diciendo que no habrá problemas con la chica que te dio una cachetada? Eso es imposible"

-"Hay que guardar las apariencias y además" –pero antes de que dijera algo...

-"apártense de mi camino feos ¡¡MIAW!!" –dijo Rose pasando en medio de los dos empujándolos para después correr hacia donde estaba Bill- "Billy de mi vida corazón y alma" –dijo totalmente en español y después vio la expresión confundida de Bill- "no te preocupes si te hablo en español solo te digo cosas hermosas pero ninguna mas que tu eso seria imposible…la única palabra que mas o menos tiene una belleza parecida a la tuya es la palabra amor" –dijo con una sonrisa ante lo cual Bill le respondió igual.

-"Este sujeto trata a Bill como si fuera una chica o soy yo que lo imagino" –dijo Georg

-"No es que lo trate como una chica, lo que pasa es que le habla bonito" –dijo Gustav.

-"Georg si le dices las cosas que ella le dice a Bill a una chica caen de inmediato, usa sus frases a ver si consigues una noche con una mujer humana" –dijo Tom riéndose.

-"¡Cállate!" –dijo Georg

-"¡¡Cállense todos!! Menos Bill y yo… después me dicen por que no nos callamos nosotros ahora ¡¡cállense!!" –dijo Rose mirando a los chicos feos para después volver a caminar junto a Bill- "como te decía… es sorprendente tu cabello, va en contra de las leyes de la gravedad pero se ve tan cool"

-"Si duro dos horas arreglándolo" –le respondió Bill con una sonrisa.

-"Que cool, me gustaría ponérmelo así pero como yo nací con cabello de rulitos" –esto ultimo lo dijo cantando, como la vieja canción de la propaganda de shampoo.

-"Eres muy tierna sabes, a mi me gusta tu cabello, es lindo" –dijo Bill robándole la cabeza-

-"Miaw, eres muy genial y lindo" –dijo muy feliz y con los puños levantados y juntos encima de su pecho– "Tu novia debe ser muy feliz de estar contigo" –le dijo sonriéndole.

-"Lo era… ya no tengo novia desde hace bastante tiempo" –dijo deteniéndose de repente y bajando la mirada.

-"A ya veo… lo lamento, no quise recordártela" –dijo y tomo la mano de Bill y la beso- "prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, no aria nada que te pusiera triste intencionalmente"

-"No… no te preocupes… no lo haces" –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"¡¡Oigan romea y julio dejen el amor nos tenemos que largar, mañana comienza la gira!!" –grito Tom separándolos.

-"Idiota interrumpiste un buen momento" –pensó Bill mirando foe a Tom el cual de inmediato volteo a verlo.

-"Tom… no sabes como te detesto en este momento…si no fueras hermano de Bill te corto la cabeza… bueno, en algún momento me vengare, adiós Bill, adiós Gustav, Georg…¡Tom!… fue un placer verlos hoy, espero que tisis descansen lo suficiente para mañana comenzar con la tortura china" –dijo con una sonrisa para después irse.

Continuara.

Perdonen la tardanza es que tenia flojera de escribir…en el próximo capi comienza la gira, les aseguro que pasaran cosas buenas, muy buenas… a lo mejor Tom no baya a soportar mucho el hecho de que va a tener que pasar dos meses en el mismo autobús con rose… lo mas posible es que ella también le haga la vida imposible a Tom fingiendo que lo desea cuando realmente desea a Bill, no no digan que eso es maldad, es simplemente darle a Tom un poco de su propia medicina u.u

Asi perdon por los posibles errores ortografico...


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento el ultimo capi… fue un fiasco pero vamos toda buena serie tiene uno o dos capis pésimos

--

CAP 6

El primer concierto de la gira era en Berlín, así que no tenían que viajar mucho realmente, ese día todos llegaron muy temprano en la mañana al lugar del concierto para hacer las pruebas de sonido y todo lo demás, sin embargo cierto trío de personas andaban con unas gafas de sol enormes por que como que no aguantaban el sol aparentemente.

-"Odio el sol yo soy vampira para que me traen aquí tan de mañana" –dijo Rose haciendo un berrinche infantil y con los brazos cruzados, solo estaba vestida con unos shorts negros cortos que dejaban ver sus piernas, una camisa de tirantes a rayas blancas y negras, además de un suéter negro con el dibujo de la bandera de Venezuela en su espalda y unos tenis Adidas blancos con las rayas negras, además de sus lentes oscuros y una gorra.

-"La chupa todo tiene razón, es muy temprano solo para practicar" –dijo Tom también molesto, el vestía sus acostumbrados jeans enormes, una camisa blanca y un abrigo gris.

-"Cállate fucking rastafari pervertido" –dijo Rose dándole un zape a Tom.

-"Ciertamente es demasiado temprano…apenas son las 8…saben que no voy a cantar a estas horas de la mañana" –dijo Bill para después bostezar, el vestía unos jeans y un suéter naranja con el cuello azul, además de sus lentes oscuros.

-"Bill no seas tan diva" – dijo Tom

-"No le digas así idiota" – dijo Rose.

-"Es muy temprano… me desmayo" –dijo Georg bostezando, el vestía unos jeans, y una camisa negra.

-"Todos ustedes son demasiado flojos" –dijo Gustav era el que estaba mas despierto, vestía sus jeans, una camisa blanca y su típica gorra.

-"Gus, te quiero te amo y te adoro pero cállate, son las 8 de la mañana no me levanto a esta hora nunca, además el concierto es en la noche por que demonios debemos empezar a practicar ahora" –dijo rose molesta.

-"Ya cállense todos, Rose sube al escenario, aremos las pruebas de sonido, tu empezaras por que Bill se niega a cantar" –dijo Gabriel.

-"No es justo, me hacen todo esto por que soy negra verdad, mendigo y maldito racismo de" – y empezó a decir groserías mientras subía al escenario, en donde ya había bastantes personas con los instrumentos.

Rose subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono entre sus manos al tiempo que los demás en el grupo empezaban a tocar una canción que siempre era la que tocaban a la hora de las practicas. Mientras la música se pone mas intensa Rose mueve su cuerpo y juega con la base del micrófono.

"Your seed and my seed never mixes

The connection of this blood is eternal

You cannot finish suppressing the desire

To you true daughter...

¡¡sexual disgrace!!"

"Toiki fusagu myakuutsu ' ue ' ha

Wakari ae nu guren o motomu"

"Closet mind is distorted instability.

Please release me before breaking.

How long, how long, how long

In humiliation

The countless fatal scar was born"

Canto y empezó a mover las caderas de derecha a izquierda mientras se mordía los labios para después tomar el micrófono

"¡¡sexual disgrace!!"

Canto y empezó a moverse de una manera bastante sexy por todo el escenario sin soltar el micrófono, para después arrodillarse en el piso de repente y empezar a cantar.

"Prohibited but...

Reckless driving cucumber...

The kin' collapses...

Near relatives on death...

The smell of cigarette smell breath & shit

Moment that bitter white jam is mixed

Inside of a brain caused an error

And goes mad by the sweet bug"

Canto y se puso de pie.

"Your seed and my seed never mixes.

The connection of this blood is eternal.

You cannot finish suppressing the desire.

To true daughter...

¡¡sexual disgrace!!"

"Kubi o hawa su shitasaki to te

Nozomu hyoujou guren ni somare"

"Closet mind is distorted instability.

Please release me before breaking.

So long... so long… so long

In humiliation

The final art is your dead face"

"Closet mind is distorted instability.

Please release me before breaking.

So long... so long… so long

In humiliation

The final art is your dead face

Dad which fell to the trap

Don't let him get hold of the grip"

Termino de cantar e hizo una reverencia para de repente oír unos aplausos que venían de los Tokio Hotel que habían mirando atentamente su actuación, incluso Tom había mirado sorprendido, y no solo por la temática de la canción si no por lo bien que Rose la cantaba a pesar de ser un simple ensayo.

-"Danke Tokio hotel" –dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras que Bill por su parte se acercaba al escenario.

-"Baya, esa canción es… genial es muy fuerte, tu la escribiste" – dijo Bill totalmente impresionado ya que no todos los días se oye una canción que hable de un incesto de esa manera.

-"Pues si… pero tuve un poco de ayuda con la parte en japonés" –dijo Rose arrodillándose en el borde del escenario para ver a Bill mas de cerca. –"Me alegra que te aya gustado mi canción, a algunos no les gusta" –dijo mirando a Bill con una sonrisa para después ver a Tom. –"Hey feo, admítelo te gusta como canto" –dijo dándole media sonrisa.

-"Si te veía era por que quería saber de donde demonios salía ese molesto ruido" –dijo acercándose al escenario con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-"¿Nunca puedes admitir que alguien mas que tu es bueno?" –dijo Rose algo molesta.

-"Solo lo admito cuando realmente son buenas"

-"Tom… ya cállate, sabes que si es buena" –Dijo Bill.

-"Si estuvo bien pero… solo se escucho una de las guitarras, aun faltan dos mas" –dijo mirando hacia los chicos que tocaban las guitarras- "hay que arreglar eso…les recomiendo que no practiquen aun hasta que se arregle ese problema, ustedes solo tienen un guitarrista si Tom tiene problemas en pleno escenario no podrán disimular como yo"

-"Es verdad, vayan ustedes a descasar a los camerinos mientras arreglamos este problema" –dijo David.

-"Si señor" –dijo Rose y salto del escenario para correr a los camerinos mientras que los chicos iban tranquilamente hablando.

-"Es bastante buena… seria genial que cantara a mi lado" –decía Bill mientras caminaba.

-"Tengo que decirlo…tiene un estilo muy fuerte… o al menos esa canción que canto es bastante fuerte" –Dijo Tom.

-"Si… espero que quiera cantar aunque sea una canción junto a nosotros en el escenario es buena"

Ya había pasado media hora y aun no arreglaban el problema con las guitarras y los amplificadores, en su espera Georg se quedo dormido, mientras que los demás hacían de todo para molestarlo, ya que le lanzaban dulces, y otras cosas, mientras que por su parte Rose estaba en su propio camerino dormida en el sofá que ahí estaba.

-"Bueno esto es muy divertido pero, iré a hacer otra cosa" –dijo Tom parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"¿A donde vas?" – pregunto Bill mirando a su hermano.

-"Al baño no tardo" –dijo y salio del camerino tranquilamente

Tom salio del camerino y se dirigió al de Rose y se quedo mirando la puerta por unos minutos, pensando en lo que podía pasar si entraba… sin embargo ignoro todas las cosas en las que pensó y de todas maneras entro y la vio ahí, dormida e indefensa, al verla así se acerco sin hacer ningún ruido para después sentarse en un borde del sofá para después apoyar las manos y el para poco a poco irse encimando encima de Rose la cual estaba totalmente dormida.

Se encimo sobre ella pero no tanto para aplastarla, pero si lo suficiente para sentir su aroma y para finalmente plantarle un beso en los labios el cual paso de ser tranquilo a volverse muy pasional, cuando esto paso Rose despertó totalmente confundida y cuando iba a golpear a Tom este la tomo por las muñecas e impidió que se moviera, sin embargo cuando al fin Tom dejo sus labios…

-"¿Eres tan poco hombre… que solo de esta manera puedes conseguirme?" –dijo mirando a Tom a los ojos muy seriamente.

Continuara

Bueno perdonen la tardanza, y lo corto del capi, es que honestamente tengo flojera de escribir en serio, espero que les guste y que me dejen un review aunque sea de dos líneas… o dos palabras -o-, bueno adiós

Canción usada: filth in the beauty – the gazette


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Cap 7.

Llego el momento después de tantas horas, después de cientos de pruebas al fin, al fin era la hora del concierto, todos se encontraban bastante nerviosos, nunca antes se había hecho un concierto así, mucho menos con un comienzo como este, una guerra entre dos canciones de ambos cantantes.

Por su parte Tokio hotel estaba en su camerino haciendo una ultima practica rápida mientras que Rose estaba arrodillada en el suelo de su camerino con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, además de un micrófono entre sus manos, se notaba a leguas que se había alisado en cabello, además de que tenia un flequillo muy al estilo emo.

-"Esto lo puedo hacer… no pierdas en control…es un simple concierto… solo se lo estas dando a tu familia a nadie mas… solo estarás tu en el escenario…solo tu… y ellos, pero nadie te opacara" –pensó para tranquilizarse y luego se puso de pie mostrando mejor la ropa que tenia, era un vestido de color negro que le llegaba por un u poco mas arriba de las rodillas y que era algo escotado, era muy al estilo gothic lolita, era de tirantes y tenia algunos detalles en encaje blanco en la parte que iba sobre el pecho y en la parte de abajo del vestido, además llevaba unos guantes de encabe negro y varios anillos de plata, de su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de calavera y una gargantilla negra, llevaba unas medias de maya negras y unas botas de tacón a la altura de los tobillos, sus rostro también estaba maquillado, sus ojos con sombra de ojos y delineados negro y sus labios pintados de rojo.

-"Rose… ya es el momento de salir" –dijo Gabriel entrando al camerino tranquilamente.

-"Si… ¿como están las cosas?" –dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-"Solo hay cinco o 6 personas… no te preocupes" –dijo sonriéndole también.

-"Gracias por eso… siempre me calmas con tus mentiras monumentales"

Salio del camerino y camino tranquilamente por el largo pasillo siendo seguirá por Gabriel, mientras mas se acercaba al escenario se hacían más fuertes los gritos.

-"Tu subirás por la plataforma, ¿ya sabes que debes hacer?" –dijo Gabriel caminado junto a Rose.

-"Si… lo practique bastante en los ensayos, todo saldrá perfecto, no tienes por que preocuparte"

-"Siempre hay que preocuparse, algo podría pasar al ultimo momento, si te lastimas muchos sufrirán"

-"Lo se… pero no te preocupes… nada saldrá mal" –dijo y subió a la pequeña plataforma que estaba detrás del escenario. –"Todo saldrá bien… me van a adorar" –dijo y la plataforma empezó a subir lentamente al tiempo que se empezaba a oír que en el escenario los Tokio hotel ya habían empezado a tocar Reddy set go!

En el escenario los chicos empezaron a tocar como siempre

"We were running through the town

Our senses have been drowned

Your place we hadn't been before"

"We learn to live and then

Our freedom came to an end

We have to break down this wall"

Hasta que de repente sus instrumentos dejaron de sonar todos haciendo que las fans gritaras histéricas y asustadas, al poco tiempo una luz alumbro la sima de la gran escalera que había en el medio del escenario la cual alumbro como Rose salía poco a poco del suelo con ambos brazos levantados y cruzados en forma de X además de las piernas algo abiertas y la cadera inclinada hacia un lado, tenia el micrófono en si mano izquierda.

"I don't believe in miracles

I never did

Nothing ever happens here

So sick of it"

canto mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras con la mano derecha en la cadera, mientras que poco a poco los miembros de sus banda invadían el escenario, mientras que miles de fans gritaban emocionadas al verla.

"I-I-I told you

I-I-I need to

Get - get myself into something new

I´m for something mystical, hysterical,

Dark, intensive, sexual"

Canto moviéndose bastante sexy cuando ya estaba abajo mientras se acercaba a Bill.

"Am I gonna live forever

Said am I gonna live forever

better make it now or never

ever, ever

Am I gonna live forever

Said am I gonna live forever

gotta make it now or never

forever or never"

Canto cuando ya estaba frente a el, el cual de inmediato tomo su propio micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

"Too young to live a lie

Look into my eyes"

Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos cosa que se mostró en las enormes pantallas que estaba en todo el escenario haciendo que las fans gritaran al tiempo que Tom y los demas comenzaban a tocar

"Ready, set, go, it's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it

While the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around"

"We are looking back again

Our loneliness and pain

Never been so wide awake"

"Breath slowly in and out

Somewhere beyond the clouds

I can see the morning break"

"Too young to live a lie

Look into my eyes"

"Ready, set!!"

Solo alcanzo a cantar ya que de nuevo sus instrumentos se apagaron y Rose volvió a empezar a cantar no sin antes ponerle una mano en la cara

"I don't believe in fairytales

To sit in cool

Everybody stop and stare

I let it go"

"I-I-I told you

I-I-I need to

Stick - stick - stick out

Just to keep be like you"

canto mientras tomaba a Bill por la chaqueta para después soltarlo de inmediato los chicos volvieron a tocar

"Ready, set, go, it's time to run!

The sky is changing we are one!

Together we can make it

While the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around!"

Canto y Rose le quito su micrófono

Am I gonna live forever

Said am I gonna live forever

better make it now or never

ever, ever

Am I gonna live forever

Said am I gonna live forever

gotta make it now or never

forever or never

Canto estando bastante recostada de Bill para después devolverle su micrófono

"I promise you right now"

Canto Bill

"I never let you down"

Canto Rose y todas las fans tanto de ella como de Tokio hotel gritaron de sobre manera

"Ready, set, go, it's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it

While the world is crashing down

Don't turn around"

Cantaron ambos mientras recorrían el escenario por lados diferentes

"Ready, set, go, it's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it

While the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around"

"Don't you turn around don't you turn around

Don't you turn around Don't you turn around"

Canto Bill mientras Rose le hacia coro.

Tras oír los aplausos y gritos ambos cantantes se abrazaron y después Rose se acerco al borde del escenario.

-"Hallo Berlín Ich bin Rose, creo que es así, lo lamento pero mi alemán es pésimo… tratare de mejorarlo para todos ustedes" –Dijo con una gran sonrisa. –"mis bellas fans" –lanzo un beso al publico- "las amo a todas son hermosas… mis guapos fans" –lanzo otro beso- "son todos apuestos y geniales, los amo, por que ustedes son mein Grund zu lächeln… otra vez disculpen mi mal alemán…creo que dije que ustedes son mi razón para sonreír" –dijo esto y se acerco a donde estaba Bill y lo tomo de la mano para después llevarlo con ella hasta el borde del escenario- "mein liebe girls… mis amadas chicas que son fans mías de mi, este chico ya deben saber quien es… denle un gran aplauso a el y a su banda… ellos les cantaran bellas canciones mientras esperan por mi" –dijo y le dio un beso el típico beso que le da a Bill en la mano para después correr al a parte trasera del escenario dejando a las chicas que gritaban y aplaudían histéricamente.

-"Sigamos con este concierto" –dijo Bill y empezaron a sonar las tonadas de monzón haciendo que las fans empezaran a gritar.

"I'm staring at a broken door

There's nothing left here anymore

My room is cold

It's making me insane"

"I've been waiting here so long

But now the moment seems to've come,

I see the dark clouds coming up again."

"Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world,

To the end of time,

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm,

Into the blue,

And when I loose myself I think of you,

Together we'll be running somewhere new

Through the monsoon.

Just me and you"

"A half moon's fading from my sight

I see a vision in its light

But now it's gone and left me so alone

I know I have to find you now

Can hear your name, I don't know how

Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?"

"Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world

To the end of time

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm"

"Into the blue

And when I loose myself I think of you

Together we'll be running somewhere new

And nothing can hold me back from you

Through the monsoon"

"Hey! Hey!"

"I'm fighting all this power

Coming in my way

Let it send me straight to you

I'll be running night and day

I'll be with you soon

Just me and you

We'll be there soon

So soon"

"Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world

To the end of time

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm

Into the blue

And when I loose myself I think of you

Together we'll be running somewhere new

And nothing can hold me back from you

Through the monsoon"

"Through the monsoon

Just me and you

Through the monsoon

Just me and you"

Termino de cantar y empezaron a sonar más fuertes los gritos histéricos de las chicas del publico.

Continuara…

Este… sin comentarios acerca de este capi, ya que si doy algún comentario será destructivo para el pobre fic...nunca e tenido muy buena opinión de las cosas que yo escribo u.u… en el próximo comenzara la verdadera gira…ósea irán en el autobús… y monsoon tendrá algo que ver u.u… a si adivinen quien en este fic le tiene miedo a los truenos OO… en el próximo capi lo sabrán, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero hoy no pude estar mucho tiempo en la compu, de hecho ahora mismo son las 2:12 am… si soy vampiro que fino, bueno adiós te cuidas les dejo muchos küsses -o-

Tambien disculpen los muy posibles errores ortografico debido a la hora estoy que me desmayo -.-


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Cap 8.

El concierto terminaba, fue todo un éxito, no hubo en años uno mejor en todo Berlín, uno con una combinación de estilos tan perfecta, uno en donde todas las fans se unieran para cantar una misma canción, aunque esto paso gracias a que Rose apago todos los idiomas y permitió que todo el publico cantara partes de la canción en lugar de ella.

Tom entro feliz al camerino, totalmente emocionado.

-"somos la mejor maldita banda del mundo sonamos como nunca eso fue un orgasmo total" -dijo Tom de lo mas feliz- "niña, eso fue impresionante, no sabia que podías ser tan buena" –dijo Tom mirando a Rose que también andaba muy feliz abrazando a su gato Repetido

-"Vez repetido todo salio bien y genial, soy genial" –dijo sonriéndole al gato mientras lo levantaba por las axilas, Rose vestía unos shorts muy cortos de color negro, unas medias de maya negra, y una camisa manga larga blanca la cual tenia abierta mostrando la camisa que tenia abajo que era negra con el dibujo de un corazón en el pecho, y s cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

-"Aun no me creo que aya quedado tan bien, nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz después de un concierto" –dijo Bill con una gran y hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-"Todo fue gracias a esta niña, el lugar casi explota con los gritos que ella causo" –dijo Georg abrazando a Rose con un brazo por el cuello.

-"No es nada cuando quieran ago gritar a las fans aunque casi me dejan sorda" –dijo y comenzó a reírse para después ver a Bill. –"Bill hubo canciones que no entendí ni pío que decían pero sonaban totalmente hermosas en tu voz, esa que cantaste… la de rette mich… o algo así es hermosa" –dijo sonriéndose.

-"cuando cantaste dysfunctional family, fue genial, y mas cuando apagaste los instrumentos y permitiste que los fans cantaran buena parte de la canción, creo que nunca aria algo así a sabiendas que no todas las fans presentes son mías" –dijo Bill.

-"Lo hice por que se que mis fans adoran eso, no quería que pesaran que no confío en ellas tanto como para no dejarles el futuro de mi canción en sus manos" –dijo sonriendo.

-"Baya niña, sabia que tenias que ser emo, casi cometes suicidio artístico al hacer eso" –dijo Tom acercándose a donde estaba ella.

-"Tu tampoco eres tan malo… pero pones cara de orgasmo mientras tocas… que sexy" –dijo Rose y se empezó a reír con el puño sobre la boca.

-"Tu te tocas demasiado cuando cantas" –dijo Tom

-"Tenia que lucir sexy, debía dar buena impresión aquí, debo convertir a tus fans en fans mías" -dijo sonriéndole a Tom.

-"¿Ahora me vas a quitar a mis chicas?, me rechazas y ahora me quieres quitar a mis fans…lo sabia tenias que ser lesbiana"

-"Esas niñas estarán mejor conmigo que contigo, yo no las usare solo para una noche" –dijo sonriéndole

En ese momento entraron David y Gabriel ambos visiblemente felices por los resultados del concierto.

-"Chicos eso fue… totalmente perfecto, no podría estar mas orgullosos de ustedes, nos vamos en 20 minutos, por favor preparen sus cosas rápido, las fans los esperan a todos afuera" -dijo Gabriel.

-"Perfecto, le daré un beso a las que me gusten" –dijo Rose muy feliz mientras se ponía su abrigo y luego tomaba su bolso y luego a repetido. –"yo ya estoy lista nos podemos ir ya" –dijo levantando el puño totalmente y muy animada.

-"Oye cálmate, nosotros también debemos preparar nuestras cosas" –dijo Bill guardando algunas de sus cosas en un bolso y también poniéndose un abrigo negro y blanco con el dibujo de una estrella en el frente el cual Rose miro con mucha atención.

-"Yo…quiero uno así tu suéter esta cool" –dijo acercándose a Bill y mirando el suéter por todos lados.

-"Te lo regalare después" –le dijo sonriendo y Rose empezó a brincar muy feliz.

-"Bill eres tan genial, creo que te amo" –sin embargo esto ultimo lo dijo en español y algo sonrojada para después salir corriendo del camerino muy feliz y cargando a su gato repetido.

-"¿Que te dijo?" – dijo Tom muy confundido.

-"Sono lindo, no debe ser nada malo y menos si ella me lo dice a mi"

Dijo Bill sonriendo mientras veía hacia la puerta, por la cual en ese momento se asomo la mitad del muñeco repetido.

-"¡Muévanse chicos, las chicas esperan MIAU!" –dijo el gato Repetido, claro era Rose dándole voz al gato para que alguien oiga sus exigencias personales.

-"Vamos chicos yo y Repetido queremos saludar a las chicas" –dijo Rose ya algo desesperada.

-"Ok ok ya vamos" –dijo Georg y salio del camerino seguido por los demás.

Todos salieron por la salida trasera del lugar del concierto en donde había cientos de fans esperando por todos ellos, algunas tenían regalos y cartas para los chicos. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas empezaron a gritar histéricamente mientras que los chicos y Rose pasaban por el pasillo que había entre ellas firmando autógrafos sin embargo la que como que mas consentía a las chicas era Rose ya que ella le firmaba los autógrafos, les daba besos, les tomaba las manos, tomaba los muñecos que le daban y también abrazaba a algunas chicas aunque debido a tanto amor que daba fue la ultima en subir al autobús.

-"Tardaste demasiado, que tanto hacías" –dijo Tom algo molesto.

-"Yo estaba firmando a mis fans, además me dieron muchos muñecos" –dijo Rose muy feliz cargando varios peluches mientras que tras ella venían otros dos guarda espaldas también cargando peluches.

-"¿Que aras con tantos muñecos?" –pregunto Gustav algo impresionado al ver la cantidad de peluches que habían sido depositados en la mesa.

-"Me quedare con algunos, ustedes pueden agarrar uno cada uno y los demás los donare a los niños pobres…se que mis fans me los dieron a mi…pero les serán mas útiles a los niños pobres"

-"Cierto…también deberíamos hacer caridad…donemos las gorras de Tom" –dijo Bill.

-"¡¿Que?! ¡Aléjate de mis gorras!" –dijo Tom molesto. –"Si tanto quieres ayudar da de tu ropa"

-"Yo lo are, el vestido que use al principio del concierto lo pondré en subasta, el dinero que se gane con el iré a la caridad…los fans locos pagan mucho por un vestido que use poco tiempo"

-"Eso demuestra la locura de tus fans" –dijo Tom.

-"contigo seria igual, algunos pagarían millones por una gorra tuya aunque estuviera llena de los animalitos que debes tener en el pelo" –dijo un poquitín molesta.

-"Ya cállate, apenas llevamos 5 minutos en este autobús y ya estas buscando problemas" –dijo Tom acercándose a ella.

-"Tu eres el que los esta buscando, yo estoy aquí tranquila, tu eres el que vienes hasta a mi con tu actitud de macho… eres patético, rompiste la pizca de confianza que tenia en ti solo por sentirte mas macho… eres patético en serio que si" –dijo molesta y ladeando la cara para no ver a Tom.

-"Pero… que" –dijo Bill algo preocupado mirando a Tom el cual solo subió al segundo piso del bus obviamente molesto. –"Rose…"

-"cuando dormía en mi camerino el entro…" –dijo sin ganas de decir nada mas, ya que quería olvidar todo recuerdo de lo que paso, de las cosas que se dijeron. –"Es mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir de una vez… se acerca una tormenta…" –dijo mirando por la ventana.

Mas tarde esa noche, a las tres de la mañana exactamente, llovía fuertemente y los truenos sonaban bastante fuerte también, a esa hora Bill se levanto con algo de hambre y bajo al primer piso a buscar algo, se acerco a la cocina y justo después de que un fuerte trueno cayera oyó un pequeño gemido y de inmediato prendió las luces para encontrarse a Rose sentada a la mesa con los codos apoyados en ella y la cabeza entre sus bazos. Al verla se le acerco.

-"¿Que haces aquí, es muy tarde deberías descansar?" –dijo Bill y Rose saco la cabeza de entre sus brazos rara después mirarlo.

-"Es que… los truenos…están muy fuertes… no me dejan dormir…además" –en ese preciso momento volvió a caer otro fuerte trueno ante lo cual Rose de inmediato se abrazo a Bill y cerro los ojos, tenia la cabeza apoyada en el estomago de Bill.

-"¿Les temes?" –dijo Bill y acaricio su cabello que otra vez estaba rizado.

-"Si… perdón por abrazarte así…es un reflejo" –dijo alejándose de Bill.

-"no te preocupes… ¿podrías esperarme aquí un rato…buscare algo para que se te quite el miedo" –Bill subió rápido las escaleras para volver después de un rato con un Ipod y con los grandes audífonos que usa Tom para oír su música. –"No se…si esta sea la mejor canción para esto pero" –dijo sentándose junto a Rose muy cerca de ella para luego ponerle los audífonos. –"Espero de corazón que te relaje" –dijo y le puso Play a la canción, era monsoon.

-"Eres… demasiado bueno conmigo" –dijo tranquilamente apoyando la cabeza de Bill.

-"debo serlo… de alguna manera… debo pagarte por esas bellas palabras que me dices… no las comprendo pero… suenan tan hermosas…se nota que me las dices con cariño" –pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Rose.

-"No decirte esas cosas…es totalmente imposible… ya que… tu belleza es totalmente única, los mismísimos ángeles deben envidiarte y lo mas seguro es que también les molesta que tus ojos sean mas bellos y brillen mas que cualquiera de las estrellas que hay en el cielo" –dijo y sonrío al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. -"I'll be with you soon" –dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-"Just me and you" –dijo Bill y le dio un beso en la frente.

Continuara….

Oigan en serio me muero son las 4 de la mañana y tarde escribiendo por que creo que me rompí algo… en serio me duele terriblemente el hombro… voy a llorar… así que por favor compréndanme si mañana no subo capi. De hecho ahora mismo estoy escribiendo con una sola mano así que disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos que puede haber en todo el fic.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Cap 9.

Rose se levanto cuando David levanto a los demás chicos, todos estaban en el primer piso desayunando, ella estaba sentada junto a Bill, ambos se notaba que estaban cansados, ambos durmieron menos que los demás ya que se quedaron juntos hasta que termino la tormenta.

-"Lo lamento… por mi culpa no dormiste casi nada" –dijo Rose bajito para que solo Bill la oyera.

-"No te preocupes, valió la pena" –dijo Bill volteando a verla y sonriendo.

-"Hasta sin maquillaje te vez perfecto" –dijo sonriéndole y despeino mas el cabello de Bill con ambas manos. –"ahora…pareces un león recién levantando"- dijo y empezó a reírse y al poco tiempo Bill también.

-"Ustedes dos andan muy felices hoy" –dijo Gustav sentándose frente a ellos.

-"Si, hoy me desperté de buen humor, es que anoche dormí bien" –dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Bill.

-"Si…yo también… fue lindo antes de dormirme" –dijo y tomo la mano de Rose por debajo de la mesa.

-"Chicos, los levante tan temprano por que hoy tienen una sesión de fotos" –dijo David.

-"Wiiiiiii una sesión de fotos que fino, me gustan las sesiones de fotos" –dijo Rose muy feliz y levantando ambas manos. –"¿David verdad que me tomare fotos con los chicos?" –dijo Mirando a David con un gran sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto, para eso es esta sesión…espero que todo salga bien"

-"Siiiiiii"

Varias horas después cuando todos estaban en el estudio fotográfico, Rose y la banda fueron separados para hacer los cambios de vestuario, el maquillaje y los peinados, sin embargo cuando todos estuvieron listos la primera que debía posar era Rose.

Rose salio de los vestidores con una mini falda negra, una camisa de tirantes blancas con el dibujo de una cruz gótica negra en ella, unas medias largas por encima del as rodillas a rayas blancas y negras, tenia en ambas manos varios brazaletes negros, en su cuello varias cadenas de plata y una gargantilla negra que tenia un dije en forma de cruz y en sus orejas unos pendientes de cruces iguales a los de la cadena y las uñas pintadas de negro, tenia puestos unos converses negros, y su cabello estaba totalmente lacio y peinado con un flequillo a lo emo, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro y también llevaba algo de sombra y en sus labios algo de brillo.

-"Ya estoy lista, vamos a terminar esto" –dijo Rose muy feliz y corriendo hacia el "escenario" donde serian tomadas sus fotos el cual simplemente era un gran fondo blanco.

Y así comenzó la sesión de fotos de Rose, las cuales no fueron la gran cosa al menos para ella pero los Kaulitz no dejaban de verla sorprendidos de que "posara" de esa manera ya que no se quedara tranquila en ningún momentos y además hacia las poses mas raras haciendo que en las fotos se reflejara lo loca e inquieta que el, incluso se tomo unas fotos con su gato repetido.

-"¿Bill puedo usar tu pose? Me gusta señalar…es de mala educación pero es cool" –dijo y empezó a señalar a todo el mundo. –"Tu eres Gustav y eres aburrido pero cool y tu eres Georg ese un pervertido como Tom y tu eres Tomton… eres…pervertido feo y malo y…y también baboso" –señalando a los antes nombrados.

-"Claro no te preocupes" –dijo Bill sonriendo y Rose lo señalo.

-"Ok mi amor" –dijo en español e hizo la típica pose de Bill con la mano en la cadera y señalando hacia la cámara y con una gran sonrisa.

Hizo la misma pose varias veces hasta que se llevo una mano a la nuca y con la otra señalo a Bill sacando un poco los labios dando un aspecto sexy.

-"Wow… la niña anda intensa" –dijo Tom con media sonrisa y Bill volteo a verlo algo extrañado.

-"Bueno ahora los chicos, Rose después te tomaras fotos con ellos y luego con Bill" –dijo el fotógrafo.

-"Siiiii, yo voy a cambiarme para salir mas linda en las fotos con los chicos" –dijo muy feliz mientras se iba al vestidor.

-"¿Me esperarían un momento? por favor, quiero ir al baño" –dijo Bill y el camarógrafo solo asintió mientras acomodaba el lente de la cámara.

Bill fue al camerino donde estaba Rose eligiendo que ropa se iba a poner.

-"¿Que paso?" –dijo Rose confundida al verlo.

-"Nada… solo quería felicitarte, tus fotos salieron bonitas, muy originales" –dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Se que las tuyas saldrán mejor, eres buen modelo, si Tokio Hotel termina vuélvete modelo o actor…seria sexy verte en una peli de vampiros" –dijo acercándose a Bill. –"en mi país dirían que estas muy… violable" –dijo en español y abrazando a Bill por el cuello.

-"¿Violable?" –dijo Bill en español pero sonando algo raro y confundido.

-"En algún momento te lo voy a explicar, ve a hacer tus fotos yo me debo poner bonita para que no me opaques tanto…aunque se que es imposible" –dijo y bajo su mano hasta la de Bill para después levantársela y darle el acostumbrado beso. –"Te quiero"

-"Y yo a ti" –dijo Bill con una sonrisa y salio del camerino dejando a Rose sonriendo.

-"¡Dios! El me deja riéndome como idiota" –dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Por su parte Bill y Tom estaban posando juntos para sus fotos.

-"¿Que pasa en tu y esa zorrita?... hueles un poco a su perfume" –susurro Tom a Bill mientras sonreía.

-"No la llames así… y no pasa nada…solo somos…amigos" –Dijo Bill tranquilamente cambiando de pose para después ser cegado por el flash.

-"¿solo amigos? La besaste y no te gusto y por eso solo son amigos" –otro flash cegador interrumpe la conversación y ambos cambian de pose.

-"Soy diferente a ti, no voy a besarla… no aun"

-"Si no te cuidas te la van a quitar"

-"¿Tu?... en todo caso hay que dejar que ella decida con quien quiere estar…si contigo…o conmigo" –dijo y volteo a ver Tom.

-"Es obvia la elección" –dijo Tom sonriendo.

-"Solo tu crees que eres la mejor opción para ella".

Después de un rato y de las fotos de Rose con cada uno de los miembros de la banda además de todos los cambios de vestuario ya que ella no quería salir con la misma en diferentes sesiones. Ahora tocaba el turno de las fotos con Tom, para estas fotos Rose se puso unos pantalones que se quedaban flojos y eran de corte muy bajo dejando ver el elástico de la ropa interior que tenia el cual era negro, también tenia una camisa manga corta roja que dejaba ver su ombligo y unos tirantes negros que como que eran los que evitaban que se le cayeran los pantalones, también tenia en ambas manos unos guantes negros de maya, unos tenis y un pasamontañas negro con orejas de gato.

-"Te apuesto lo que quieras a que para tu sesión con Bill te vas a vestir toda elegante" –dijo Tom mientras apoyaba las manos en el espaldar del Sofá donde estaba Rose acostada de lado posando para las fotos.

-"Obvio que si, para ti me visto así… normal…para Bill debo verme perfecta" –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-"¿No vale la pena verse perfecta para mi?" –dijo Tom mirándola y Rose también lo miro en ese momento el fotógrafo tomo la foto de cómo ambos se veían a los ojos.

-"Para ti no… a ti no te importa si me visto bonita o no…solo te interesa como este AHÍ"

Paso la sesión de Tom y Rose la cual se volvió a cambiar al igual que Bill.

-"Tengo el nombre perfecto para esa foto…tensión sexual" –dijo Georg al ver la foto de Tom y Rose mirándose a los ojos.

-"Cállate" –dijo Tom.

-"Chicos ustedes posaran con el micrófono" –decía el fotógrafo dándole un micrófono plateado a Rose.

-"Ok" –dijo Rose con una sonrisa, vestía unos shorts de estampado escoses rojo con negro, una blusa de botones sin mangas de color blanco con una cortaba también de tela escocesa que tenia un broche que tenia el logo de Tokio hotel y de otras bandas, también tenia unas botas negras por un poco mas debajo de los tobillos y unas medias de malla negra, en sus manos varios anillos y en sus muñecas unas muñequeras de tela escocesa que tenían unas letras R bordadas en hilo negro.

-"Pareces una muñeca con esa ropa" –dijo Bill sonriéndole.

-"Debo parecerme a una muñeca para ti"

-"Ok comiencen"

Rose al oír esto se puso frente a Bill para luego apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y ofrecerle el micrófono el cual Bill tomo al tiempo que el fotógrafo comenzaba tomar las fotos.

La sesión paso llena de risas ya que había momento en que Rose copiaba a Bill o había momentos en que hacían como que peleaban por el micrófono, sin embargo en las ultimas fotos ambos empezaron a posar cada vez mas cerca y mas sexy.

En cierta foto en la que ambos se veían a los y Rose se lamia los labios, en otra los dos estaban sentados en el suelo espalda con espalda con los ojos cerrados y las manos una sobre la otra.

-"Ok la ultima" –

Dijo el fotógrafo y Rose se puso delante de Bill y este puso sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras que Rose levantaba ambos brazos y los ponía hacia atrás para entrelazarlos en el cuello de Bill.

Continuara.

Pésimo capi -.- hasta yo lo digo… perdón por no escribir nada bueno es que en serio el dolor de hombro me desconcentra en los peores momentos


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización pero el otro día el hombro me dolía horriblemente y no podía escribir además en la escuela me están matando en estos momentos con la cosa de los exámenes remediales y blah blah blah, en serio lamento mucho la tardanza y les agradezco mucho a los que han leído el fic y han dejado comentarios también a los que lo han leído y no lo han hecho, ya me con que lo lean me hacen feliz **

* * *

Cap 10.

Tres días después de la sesión de fotos al autobús había llegado un paquete de revistas en donde aparecían las fotos y la entrevista que le hicieron. Bill y Rose habían despertado antes que los demás… bueno Rose lo había hecho y levanto a Bill para no estar sola. Ambos estaban en la pequeña "sala" que esta hasta el fondo del autobús, ambos veían las revistas.

-"Perdón por levantarte…si quieres puedes volver a dormir" –dijo Rose la cual estaba en su pijama ósea unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa manga corta negra que dejaba ver su ombligo.

-"No te preocupes, dijiste que no querías estar sola y no te voy a dejar sola" –le dijo Bill sonriéndole.

-"Eres muy dulce… cuando lleguemos a la próxima ciudad llamare a Gabriel y le diré que quiero dulces de mi país, si me los trae te daré de ellos, son muy ricos" –dijo apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos y mirando a Bill con una sonrisa.

-"Con eso me compensaras que me levantaste tan temprano"

-"Claro" –dijo sonriendo y después abrió una de las revistas. -"Wow que cool, vino con un afiche" –dijo Rose destrozando al revista para sacar el afiche y al abrirlo vio que por un lado era una foto de Bill y por el otro era una foto de ella. –"Aaaaahhhhh esto es tan cool mira Bill" –dijo Rose mostrándole el afiche a Bill el cual estaba sentado frente a ella leyendo otra de las revistas.

-"Quien diría que tienes 16… en esa foto no lo aparentas" –dijo Bill mirando una de las fotos en la cual Rose tenia la mirada totalmente seria y tenia ambas manos en la cintura, vestía solo una mini falda y una chaqueta negra que dejaba ver su ombligo y que tenia el cierre abajo mostrando un gran escote.

-"¿Eso es bueno o malo?" –dijo Rose tomando otra de las revistas y buscando las fotos que veía Bill.

-"No tengo idea…pero te vez bien" –dijo sonriéndole.

-"Tu también" –dijo pasando la pagina para buscar la entrevista. –"Los chicos de Tokio Hotel y la cantante Rose han causado sensación con su recién comenzada gira, el primer concierto en Berlín tubo lleno total, al parecer la inusual combinación de estilos a hecho que los fans enloquezcan" –leyó mientras sonreía. –"Parece que nos quieren"

-"Tanto el vocalista de Tokio Hotel Bill Kaulitz como Rose lograron hacer que las jovencitas gritaran eufóricamente y corearan todas sus canciones" –siguió leyendo Bill.

-"Haces gritar a las chicas y a mi con tu voz"

-"¿Te hago gritar a ti?" –dijo Bill con una sonrisa picara

-"Tu no me viste cuando estaba en back stage, yo estaba gritando y estaba totalmente emocionada mientras te veía cantando, transmites emoción y felicidad mientras cantas… aunque bailas muy chistoso" –dijo y empezó a reírse.

-"Tu pareces algo loca en el escenario" –dijo sonriéndole.

-"Tu te vez sexy"

-"Tu dulce"

-"No mas que tu en este preciso momento" –dijo Rose y se paro de su asiento para después sentarse junto a Bill y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro para después sonreír. –"Sabes… tus fans me odian"

-"¿Por que te van a odiar?" –dijo Bill mirándola raro.

-"Me odian por que en el concierto te tome de la mano y te abrase, también por las fotos de esas revistas" –dijo levantando la cara para mirar a Bill.

-"Si en realidad me quieren deberían alegrarse por que yo soy feliz" –dijo y Rose se incorporo para después mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Sabes como hacerme feliz" –dijo poniendo su mano en el muslo de Bill para después acercar su rostro al de el cosa que el moreno también hacia.

Era el momento, el primer beso estaban tan cerca tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro pero…

-"Buenos días par de gallos" –dijo Tom abriendo la puerta de repente haciendo que de inmediato Rose se alejara de Bill para después salir del lugar molesta y golpeando al chico de rastas al pasar a su lado. –"¿Sabes que hubiera sido totalmente gracioso? Que aya entrado justo cuando ustedes se fueran a dar el gran primer beso… eso seria súper bizarro" –dijo y Bill le lanzo una revista en la cara.

Rose estaba en la cocina, donde ya estaban Georg y Gustav, estaba preparándose un plato de cereal, se veía bastante molesta ya que la habían interrumpido en un buen momento.

-"Estas demasiado sensible, te molestas por nada" –dijo Tom parándose junto a ella y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-"Cállate idiota, te interpones en los peores momentos, tu como que tienes un radar que te dice cuando debes meterte para fastidiarme la existencia" –dijo Rose mirando a Bill molesta al tiempo que Georg y Gustav empezaron a ver la discusión.

-"¿Yo te fastidio la existencia?" –Dijo y se río –"no es mi culpa que tu te la pases con ganas de violarte a mi hermano y yo entre en el momento adecuado para salvarlo de ti"

-"¿Salvarlo de mi? eres mas entupido de lo que pareces… ¿yo quiero violar a tu hermano? El único que quiere violar a alguien o a algo eres tu" –dijo alejándose de Tom para luego subir al segundo piso.

-"Si ustedes dos no terminan juntos seria impresionante" –dijo Georg cuando Tom se sentó junto a el.

-"En serio crees que yo terminare con esa bruja" –dijo Tom comiendo.

-"Todo ese odio que te tiene es una barrera, esa niña debe estar loca por ti" –dijo Georg.

Por su parte Rose estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados por debajo de la almohada. Esta tranquila hasta que siente a alguien sentándose en la cama.

-"Si vienes a fastidiar lárgate, no quiero que sigas con tu ridiculez de que quiero violarme a Bill" –dijo pensando que es que estaba ahí era Tom y pensó eso hasta que oyó una risita que ella conoce bastante. Al oír esa risa levanto la cabeza y vio a Bill que había dejado una bolsa en la cama. –"Este…yo…yo aaaaaahhhhh" –dijo sentándose y tapándose la cara con las manos con vergüenza. –"Perdón Bill no quise decir eso es que pensé que eras Tom por que el me esta fastidiando con la cosa de que yo solo te quiero violar" –dijo Totalmente en español dejando a Bill enternecido.

-"Rose… estas hablando en español" –dijo sonriéndole y tomándola por las muñecas para que dejara de taparse el rostro.

-"Perdón por lo que dije… no quería…" –dijo apenada.

-"No importa, te traje esto" –dijo pasándole la bolsa.

-"¿Que es?"

-"Tu dijiste que querías uno así, por eso mande a limpiar el mío para…" -pero antes de que dijera otra cosa sus labios fueron sellados por los de Rose.

-"Muchas gracias… que este sea el tuyo me pone mas feliz" –dijo abrazando el suéter.

-"Te quería preguntar algo… se que… es algo prematuro pero…"

-"Si es lo que pienso acepto encantada" –dijo sonriendo ampliamente ante lo cual Bill hizo lo mismo.

-"Entonces…" –dijo Bill tomando su mano y sonriendo. –"¿Como se dice en español?"

-"Yo a ti… te diría novio y tu a mi novia" –dijo y empezó a emitir una risita algo tonta.

-"Novia" –dijo Bill en español. –"Suena lindo" –dijo y se le acerco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Continuara

Lamento lo corto del fic en serio, en el próximo capi abra un invitado especial uno de mis cantantes favoritos 0 si… aparecerá…espero, bueno adios u.u

por cierto lamento los posibles errores ortograficos BYE se cuidan los quiero


	11. Chapter 11

Cap

Cap. 11

Rose estaba sentada en el borde del gran escenario junto a Repetido mirando como los demás trabajaban y cargaban instrumento o cables. Vestía unos jeans y un suéter negro con blanco que adelante tenia el logo y el nombre Tokio hotel en el pecho y en el bolsillo tenia una estrella, además que en la capucha y en la espalda decía Bill Kaulitz, o si era el suéter que le había dado Bill.

-"No es justo me voy a morir del aburrimiento" –dijo dejándose caer para quedar acostada y dejando a Repetido sentado en el escenario. –"Gabriel manager de segunda, como no me consiguió entrevista en esa revista no pude ir con Bill… no es justo… no siquiera se que hago aquí mañana es que debí haber venido a hacer las pruebas de sonido" –pensó cerrando los ojos.

Rose se bajo del escenario con Repetido en brazos y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar mirando todo lo que había, aunque le parecía bastante extraño que tantos de los acomodadores fueran japoneses ya que se suponía que preparaban el lugar para ella y para Tokio Hotel, sin embargo veía las cosas muy orientales para que fueran para ellos.

-"Algo raro esta pasando aquí" –dijo cuando ya estaba cerca de los camerinos. –"acostarme un rato en uno de los camerinos no ara daño" –dijo y entro a uno de los camerinos, sin embargo cuando cerro la puerta paso una persona y pudo en la puerta una hoja que decía Miyavi.

Rose se sentó en un sofá que había en el camerino y sentó a repetido junto a ella.

-"Hay Repetido… ¿para que Gabriel nos abra mandado a este lugar?... a lo mejor se iba a llevar a una inglecita al bus y por eso no quería que hubiera nadie aya…maldito pervertido esta peor que Tom" –dijo y levanto la mirada y fijo la mirada en un estuche de guitarra que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. –"No creo que se molesten por que la agarre" –dijo y se paro para después arrodillarse frente al estuche y abrirlo sin embargo en cuanto vio la guitarra quedo totalmente en shock. –"no…es posible… esta guitarra… es…" –dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron de la emoción. –"es la… guitarra… de…" –pero antes de que dijera algo la puerta del camerino se abrió y de repente volteo a ver quien era y casi se desmaya al ver que era nada mas y nada menos que Miyavi.

-"hola, niña… ¿que haces aquí?" –dijo Miyavi mirándola desde la entrada.

-"Tu… tu tu eres ¡¡MIYAVI!! Por dios tu eres dios no lo puedo creer, estas aquí te estoy viendo, miyavi ai shiteru, eres tan sugoi y kawai" –dijo súper emocionada mientras saltaba y estaba frente a Miyavi.

-"arigatou… pero ya en serio ¿que haces aquí? ¿Eres una fan?" –dijo mirándola de lo mas tranquilo mientras saltaba.

-"Yo si, soy tu fans y estoy emocionada de verte pero vine por que el flojo de mi representante me mando aquí no se para que" –dijo desanimándose de nuevo al recordar que la habían alejado de Bill.

-"Ah ¿tu eres la niña que ara el concierto aquí pasado mañana verdad? tu cantaras junto a ese chico que tiene el cabello enorme"

-"Ese mismo, ese es Bill y si soy yo… pero tu que haces aquí? Pensé que todos los arreglos que hacían eran para nosotros"

-"Nop, todo es para mi, hoy es mi concierto en Inglaterra, estoy en Tour para promocionar mi nuevo álbum This Iz The Japanese Kabuki Rock espero que como buena fan hayas comprado el álbum" –dijo todo orgulloso y hacinado una pose rara.

-"Claro que si, lo compre el mismo día que salio pero no pudiste firmármelo esa fue la gran injusticia" –dijo toda depre.

-"Después lo are… pero noto alto, eres mi fan… y no veo nada en ti que lo demuestre" –dijo Miyavi caminado a su alredor mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-"Bueno… de hecho si tengo algo tuyo… que no me lo puedo quitar ni queriendo" –dijo algo nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Miyavi.

-"Dime que es" –dijo parándose frente a ella de un salto e inclinadoce hacia adelante mirándola a los ojos.

-"Este…bueno" –dijo y se acerco y le dijo algo a Miyavi que lo hizo mostrar una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Donde esta? ¿Me dejas ver?" –dijo todo curioso y con una sonrisa picara.

-"No no no Miyavi-kun eso solo lo puede ver otra persona" –dijo con una sonrisa picara y moviendo el dedo índice de lado a lado.

-"Vamos solo un poquito quiero ver que dice"

-"Dice Miyavi y no te lo voy a mostrar"

-"Mala" –haciendo puchero

-"No hagas eso" –dijo Rose toda enternecida por Miyavi.

-"Exijo ver el tatuaje que tiene mi nombre" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

-"déjame cantar japan pride a tu lado ahora, en el escenario y quizás te lo enseñe" –le dijo con media sonrisa.

-"OK, ¿vas a cantar o que?"

-"Préstame tu guitarra y la tocare… no soy tan buena como tu pero algo puedo hacer"

-"Esta bien… vamos al escenario"

Ya en el escenario estaban Miyavi y Rose el primero con el micrófono en las manos y la segunda admirando la bella guitarra negra que Miyavi suele utilizar en sus conciertos y videos, cientos de veces la había visto pero nunca imagino que podía tenerla en sus manos.

-"Baby, se que esta genial la guitarra pero si tu no comienzas a tocar yo tampoco pobre cantar" –dijo Miyavi sacándola de su mundo.

-"Claro claro perdón es que tenerla en mis manos es una experiencia… sobrenatural"

Rose comenzó a tocar en la guitarra los acordes de jpn pride mientras que Miyavi la veía algo sorprendido y feliz al ver que una chica podía tocar asi casi como el

Sukiyaki teriyaki harakiri geisha sushisoba tenpura fujiyama ninja

Watara dokkara do mitemo nipponjin kyokutou namari no chinpanjii  
Itome hana pecha? Sora ga doushita hana wa hikui ga hokori takai ze  
Magemo katana mo nai keredo tsuranuite misemasu neo bushido  
Kochitora hana kara hara-kiri joutou kiroi yuuta name tara akan de  
JPN PRIDE...  
Wasurerunakare aikokushin nagasarerunakare taikoku ni  
Nichi chi no hi nomaru Nippon ki bushido tsuranuku ippongi

Canto y se acerco a rose y canto mirándola a ella

Fukyou mo defure mo nano sono hoshigarimasen katsumade wa  
Wasure chaiike nee kamikaze tokkou htotsu kibareya shimaguni do konjou  
JPN PRIDE...  
Hokori toiu na no takadesou onore no mune ni sakaseyou  
Utsukushii kabuku hana no you ni chiri yuku hi izu hatamoto ni

Canto y Rose le quito el micrófono de las manos para ella cantar

Sakura sakura maichiru hana ni kokoro ubaware yumemi saserare  
Sakura sakura jimen ni ochita hana ni kizukasu tada fumi ni jiru aa...

Canto Miyavi la segunda línea al recuperar su micrófono mientras abrazaba a Rose por el cuello, sin embargo cuado termino la jalo hacia el y le plato un largo beso en los labios.

Sakura sakura maichiru hana ni kokoro ubaware yumemi saserare  
Sakura sakura jimen ni ochita hana ni kizukasu tada fumi ni jiru aa...

Canto después de lamerse los labios y dejar a Rose medio en shock

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" –Rose grito con todo lo que daba su voz haciendo que Miyavi la viera raro.

-"¿Que paso?" –dijo extrañado.

-"Me besaste, o dios Miyavi me dio un beso me desmayo!" –dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y abrazando la guitarra. –"No me sentí tan feliz desde esta mañana" –dijo sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

Por su parte los Tokio hotel llegaban al estadio donde se iba a presentar miyavi, todos sabían que el concierto de ellos seria ahí sin embargo en cuanto entraron ya podían oír a alguien cantando.

-"y dices que dejaste a Rose aquí sola" –dijo Bill mirando a Gabriel.

-"Si… pero estará bien si la deje aquí es por que se que no se va a morir" –dijo Gabriel tranquilamente mientras que Bill lo mirada totalmente impresionado.

-"Eres quizás el peor representante… dejas a una menor de edad sola en un lugar que no conoce con gente que no conoce" –dijo Tom.

-"Si conoce a la persona que esta aquí" –dijo y entraron al gran estadio mirando que en el escenario estaba sentada Rose hablando con Miyavi el cual estaba sentado frente a ella.

-"¿Quien es ese?" –dijo Bill.

-"¿Ese? ¿No es una mujer?" –dijo Georg estrujándose los ojos para ver mejor.

-"No… es hombre… ¿no es obvio?" –dijo Bill mirando a Georg.

-"Estos se reconocen entre si" –dijo Tom y camino hacia el escenario.

-"Ey espérame" –dijo Bill corriendo para alcanzar a Tom.

Mientras en el escenario.

-"Y este es repetido… el cual tiene un gran valor sentimental por que me lo regalo alguien a quien quiero mucho" –dijo Rose enseñándole a Repetido a Miyavi.

-"Genial, a mi esa guitarra me la regalo una fan"

-"Si lo se… ese fue un regalo idea"

-"Eres la fans mas rara…normalmente siempre quieren que les firme todo lo que tengan… ¿tu no quieres que te firme algo? Si quieres te firmo ese suéter"

-"No no no, este me lo regalo mi novio no puedes rayarlo… pero… me puedes dar una camisa tuya que tenga tu firma créeme que eso lo cuidare eternamente" –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-"OK mi ko-miyavi-chan" –dijo y se quito la camisa que tenia puesta. –"Tienes un marcador" –dijo pero Rose en ese instante se callo para atrás totalmente sonrojada. –"Oye…estas bien… oye! Oye!" –y la tomo por los hombros para empezar a zarandearla.

-"¡Rose! ¿estas bien?" –dijo Bill preocupado desde el borde del escenario, de inmediato cuando Rose oyó su voz abrió los ojos.

-"¡¡Bill mi amor!!" –gateo hasta el borde del escenario para después abrazarlo sin bajar del lugar.

-"¿Estas bien?" –dijo Bill mirándola.

-"Claro que si, no paso nada es que Miyavi me va a dar su camisa… pero no tengo marcador para que me la firme y eso no es justo" –dijo sin dejar de abrazar a Bill es cual se le quedo mirando a Miyavi el cual lo miraba raro.

-"Wow… viejo tu cabello es genial como lo peinas asi" –dijo picando el cabello de Bill con su dedo. –"tu debes tener una ligera inspiración en Mana-sama"

-"¿Mana-sama?" –dijo Bill totalmente confundido.

-"Mana-sama es uno de los dioses principales del jrock, miyavi también es uno de esos dioses en entrenamiento" –dijo Rose mirando a Miyavi.

-"Tu… baya tienes muchos tatuajes y piercing… que cool" –dijo Bill

-"Verdad que si, amo tus tatuajes miyavi, y tus piercing quiero uno como el de tu labio" –dijo Rose.

-"Algún día te lo pondrás toma" –dijo dándole la camisa la cual Rose abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. –"No hay marcadores por ahora…"

-"Si lo se eso es una injusticia, ¿¿por que la furia del destino me persigue!!" –dijo empezando uno de sus dramas.

-"Pero si vienes al concierto esta noche te la firmo con gusto"

-"Pero… no tengo boletos, de hecho ni sabia que había concierto… si soy tu fan pero… estoy mal con mi propia gira" –dijo sonado algo triste.

-"No te preocupes, solo llega antes de la hora, pasa directo y te firmo la camisa y lo que quieras"

-"Claro… por cierto Miyavi, este es el chico del que te hable, el es Bill… y aquella cosa con rastas a la que Bill llama hermano es Tom" –dijo señalando a Tom el cual veía la colección de guitarras que había a un lado del escenario.

-"Todas son tuyas" –pregunto Tom.

-"Si, algunas son mías, las otras son de los demás de la banda" –le respondió Miyavi a Tom. –"No parece ser tan malo"

-"Cuando le pega la luna se pone raro"

-"A ya veo… es un hombre lobo… y con rastas… eso debe verse súper extraño"

-"Si… y mucho… bueno Miyavi, te dejo para que prepares tus cosas, nos vemos mas tarde"

-"OK adiós, no te olvides de venir" –dijo Miyavi y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Si yo vengo no te preocupes… Bill de mi vida te extrañe mucho" –dijo Rose bajando del escenario de un saldo y sin dar una gran reacción ante el beso de Miyavi pero si ante el hecho de que Bill estaba ahí.

-"Si yo también te extrañe"

Continuara…

lamento los posibles errores ortograficos o cosas sin sentido dichas en el fic,y debo aclarar algo... el beso que le dio MIyavi a Rose...no tiene nada que ver, eso no afectara el fic en ningun momento, para el que no lo sepa Miyavi besa a todo el mundo, debia hacer que besara a alguien en el fic para capturar su esencia... si no era a Rose iba a hacer lo peor osea que besara a Bill... cosa que no me molestaria de hecho me encantaria ver un fic yaoi de Bill y de MIyavi y no ver tanto twincest el cual tambien me gusta pero pienso que hacen demaciados fic de esos, en amor yaoi que es otra pagina de fic, la seccion de tokio hotel, esta llena de puros fic de twincest, solo digo que deberian varias un poco, pongan a Bill con alguien mas, o lo are yo... si a lo mejor mi proximo fic sera de vampiros, bill sera vampiro, tom sera vampiro, todos seram vampiros pero sera cool... bueno adios te cuidan u.u


	12. Chapter 12

¡¡Advertencia

¡¡Advertencia!! En este capi hay un twincest mínimo…creo que no por twincest se puede tomar.

Cap 12.

Rose estaba saltando de la emoción en la cama de su habitación mientras hablaba de todo el concierto de Miyavi, de las canciones, de las luces de cómo Miyavi le firmo la camisa y otro montón de cosas que llevo, tenia una gorra rosada que decía "neo visual" además de un kimono blanco con morado con estampado de flores de cerezo el cual tenia la parte de arriba totalmente abierta mostrando una camisa blanca y escotada que tenia varias firmas, tenia el cabello peinado en dos coletas y lacio con algunos cabellos parados y un maquillaje similar al de Miyavi.

-"O por dios fue genial y y cuando canto are you Ready to rock ese solo de guitarra!! Dios!! Fue un orgasmo total todas las chicas gritaban y yo también fue súper y luego cuando canto NOWHEREGOD fue tan cool dios Miyavi es tan cool lo amo y después cuando todo acabo y el guardia fue a buscarnos y todas las chicas me vieron feo fue tan cool, y además había un visual kei todo raro mirando a Bill y había uno ahí mirando a Tom, dios Bill eres la sensación entre los visuales, y dios al final cuando Miyavi me llamo al escenario y se quito el kimono y me lo dio, todas las chicas querían matarme!! Pero no importa me dio el kimono" –dijo al fin cayendo sentada después de saltar. –"¿Y a ustedes que les pareció en concierto?"

Dijo Rose mirando a los Kaulitz los cuales estaban sentados en los sofás del a habitación sin entender como es que Rose estaba tan activa después de todo lo que paso en el concierto.

-"Estuvo genial, al menos nos regalaron cosas" –dijo Tom tenia una gorra como la de rose pero negra en la mano. –"Y ese sujeto… lo admito esta loco pero toca bien la guitarra" –dijo Tom sin darle mucha importancia.

-"¡¿Bien?! ¡Tom que te pasa Miyavi toca perfecto!" –dijo parándose en la cama.

-"El concierto estuvo genial, todos ahí tenían un look genial muy original y ese sujeto esta loco pero es genial me gusta como canta" –dijo Bill, a el Miyavi le había dado una camisa, una chaqueta y unas muñequeras. –"Aunque… nos dio muchas cosas rosadas" –dijo mirando la muñequera

-"Claro el rosado es el color favorito de Miyavi-Kun, dios fue totalmente genial verlo en vivo, soy muy feliz, en ompu no tegami creí que me iba a desmayar al oír su voz tan SEXY" –dijo sonrojada y con las manos a ambos lados de su cara.

-"Que bueno que estés tan feliz, me gusta verte así" –dijo Bill mirándola con una sonrisa.

-"Es genial que me aya dado este kimono" –abrazándose a si misma. –"El lo uso" –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

-"No se ustedes pero yo… quiero beber, la noche aun es joven, mañana tenemos el día libre, el que amanezca con resaca la podrá descansar" –dijo Tom mirando a Bill y después a Rose.

-"Este… por mi no hay problemas… pero… tomando en cuenta que tenemos a una menor de edad aquí…" –dijo Bill mirando a Rose.

-"Si ustedes no dicen que me dieron licor yo tampoco lo diré" –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Así se habla! ya vengo" –dijo Tom golpeándose las piernas para después pararse y salir de la habitación.

-"¿Estas segura de que quieres beber con nosotros?" –dijo Bill parándose del sofá para luego sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

-"Claro, no pasara nada… tu me vas a cuidar o no" –dijo mirando a Bill tranquilamente el cual solo asintió. –"Ai shiteiru" –dijo con una sonrisa y un todo infantil para después besar a Bill en los labios.

Unos momentos después Tom regreso con varias botellas de licor y tres vasos grandes, se sentó en la cama junto a Rose y frente a Bill, a cada uno le dio un vaso y abrió la primera botella de ginebra y sirvió los tres vasos, empezaron a beber tranquilamente y durante bastante tiempo hasta que Rose hablo por que ya le dolía la garganta.

-"Chicos yo los quiero mucho a ustedes" –dijo algo seria mirando primero a Tom y luego a Bill.

-"yo también los quiero, Tom te quiero" –dijo Bill y se movió un poco en la cama para abrazar a Tom el cual le devolvió el abrazo.

-"Yo también te quiero, eres guapo… pero solo por que eres igualito a mi" –dijo Tom riendo.

-"No… tu eres guapo por que te pareces a mi"

-"¿Saben que seria totalmente hot? Bésense, por mi" –dijo Rose y dio otro trago de ginebra. –"Tomen para que estén mas idiotas" –les dios a ambos la botella de ginebra de la cual ambos gemelos tomaron un gran trago para después quedarse mirando.

-"Como se que Tom besa pésimo no lo voy a besar en la boca" –dijo Bill y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

-"Desearías tu que yo te besara en la boca" –dijo y beso a Bill se la misma manera que el lo había besado a el.

-"¡Dios que lindos son ustedes!" –dijo tirandosele encima a los dos gemelos.

Y así quedo Rose acostada encima de ambos gemelos, al verse así de inmediato se sentó encima de Bill con ambas piernas abiertas a los lados de sus caderas para luego inclinarse hacia delante y besarlo apasionadamente mientras que Tom se acostaba de lado para ver como Rose besaba a su hermano tan apasionadamente.

El beso se hacia cada vez mas profundo y duradero hasta que Tom tomo a Rose por el cuello haciendo que levantara quedando otra vez sentada sobre Bill para luego comenzase besarla con la misma pasión que ella ponía en el beso que le dio a Bill el cual al ver lo que hacia su hermano solo se incorporo y empezó a Besar a Rose en el cuello.

Bill mientras su hermano la besaba empezó quitarse la chaqueta que tenia sin dejar de mirar ni por un segundo el espectáculo que estaba frente a el.

-"No quieras quitármela" –dijo Bill sonado algo ebrio alejando los labios de Tom de Rose para comenzar a besarla el.

Tom tomo de nuevo la botella de ginebra para luego darse un largo trago para después hacer una mueca rara cuando el licor bajaba por su garganta quemándola.

Se sentó sobre las piernas de Bill y atrás de Rose en la misma posición que ella estaba, estando ahí aparto el cabello de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y a darle unos mordidos haciendo que Rose soltara unos pequeños gemidos, los cuales al ser oídos causaron sonrisas de satisfacción en ambos gemelos.

Rose tomo el rostro de Bill con ambas manos besándolo apasionadamente por todo el tiempo que sus pulmones le permitieran, mientras que Tom por su parte comenzó a quitar la camisa de rose la cual se separo unos instales del beso para dejar salir la camisa y dejarla solo con el sostén negro de encaje y los shorts que tenia.

-"Creo que… no debemos hacer esto" –dijo Rose muy sonrojada, a pesar de estar ebria parecía ser la que estaba mas conciente.

-"Por que, tu lo quieres yo lo quiero" –dijo Tom agarrandole lo pechos.

-"Bill… no quiero hacerlo con tu hermano aquí" –dijo mirando a Bill a los ojos el cual de inmediato la abrazo.

-"Tom… hoy no" –dijo Bill mirando a Tom a los ojos.

-"¡Pero que!" –dijo Tom sorprendido y quitando las manos de donde las tenia.

-"Por favor… Tom" –dijo Bill sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-"Esta bien" –dijo con algo de molestia quitándose de encima de las piernas de Bill para acostarse a su lado.

Rose y Bill se le quedaron mirando a Tom por algún tiempo hasta que el alcohol les empezó a causar efecto haciendo que los dos también se durmieran.

Al día siguiente David entro a la habitación, pero al ver todo a oscuras encendió la luz quedándose sorprendido al ver a los gemelos dormidos con Rose en el medio de los dos también dormida pero acostada al contrario.

David solo camino al pie de la cama y se agacho frente a Rose para después empezar a moverla un poco hasta que esta levanto.

-"Hola… no te preocupes… nada paso… los detuve antes de que pasara algo… por favor no los regañes" –dijo levantando la cabeza y aun adormecida.

-"Por favor vístete y toma las cosas que dejaste aquí, es mejor que te bayas a tu habitación de una vez" –dijo David bastante serio.

-"Si ya voy" –dijo Rose y David salio de la habitación.

Continuara.

Pésimo capi -o- lo se ni a mi me gusto… y es malo que no me dejen review eso me desanima un poco -.-… bueno en el próximo capi hay concierto, verán que pasaran cosas interesantes.

Disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos y lo aburrido del fic y lo malo de las escenas, bueno adiós se cuidan besotes -o-


	13. que el mundo lo sepa te amo

Cap 13

Cap 13. que lo sepa el mundo… te amo

Los fans comenzaron a gritar fuertemente cuando las luces del gran escenario cayeron sobre Rose iluminándola, tenia el cabello muy rizado y con algunos rizos de color rojo, vestía uno de sus vestido al estilo gothic Lolita de color rojo, llevaba unas plataformas muy altas y unas medias de malla negras.

Eran las ultimas canciones de la noche, había sido un magnifico concierto como siempre, sin embargo todos sabían que en un concierto de Rose el final siempre era el mejor, siempre había algo que hacia cada concierto único y memorable y este no seria la ecepcion.

-"Hola a todos, me alegra que hayan venido a verme a mi y a los chicos… ahora comencemos con el final de esto" –dijo sacando el micrófono de su base para después comenzar a ver al publico con una mirada bastante sexy.

"Little pretty doll  
dressed in red tonight  
It's the witching hour  
In the dead of night"

"Come on pretty doll  
Dance away with me  
If you're still sleep  
Let me in your dream"

"Little pretty doll…  
Tell me little tales…  
of your fantasies  
of your little friends"

Canto caminando de una manera seductora hacia el borde del escenario.

"Come on pretty doll  
getting bored of you  
Do you hate me now  
Tell me what to do"

Canto agachándose en el suelo poniéndose de cuclillas.

"Will you sell your soul to me  
I am all you'll ever be…"

Canto señalando hacia el público para después ponerse de pie sensualmente y comenzar a caminar por el escenario mientras cantaba

"I wanna make you scream  
I wanna tear your dream  
Holding you in my arms  
Holding you, holding you"

"I wanna make you scream  
I wanna tear your dream  
Holding you in my arms  
Holding you, holding you near"

Canto e hizo una reverencia al oír los fuertes aplausos.

-"Definitivamente este país es muy bueno, me han pasado las mejores cosas aquí…" –dijo y las fans gritaron mientras que Rose sonreía. –"En este país… supe que los ángeles se ven igual de hermosos con o sin maquillaje…" –comenzó a caminar por el escenario mientras las chicas del publico gritaban ya que pensaban que la chica hablaba de ellas. –"descubrí… que me gustan con cabello negro… o rubio" –dijo y sonto una pequeña risa al recordar que Bill le había dicho que antes era rubio. –"Descubrí… que to me you'll be forever sacred" –canto y se escucho un fuerte grito entre las fans.

Desde la parte del escenario que era cubierto por un gran telón, estaba Bill con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Rose.

-"hoy… pero solo por hoy… are algo especial… muy especial… Tom, Bill por favor vengan" –dijo y Bill se sorprendió bastante aunque Tom simplemente salio al escenario con su guitarra, al verlo tan tranquilo, el menor de los Kaulitz siguió a su hermano hasta llegar donde Rose. –"Bill tengo una canción… te hable de ella antes… la canción de la verdad… me permites cantarla aquí… frente a todas estas personas" –pregunto mientras miraba a Bill directamente a los ojos, por cierto estaba hablando con el micrófono así que se oía en todos lados creando intriga entre los fans.

Bill la miro por unos momentos y después miro hacia el publico y después volvió la mirada a Rose.

-"Cántala" –dijo en voz baja y dios unos pasos hacia atrás.

-"Muchas gracias amor… vamos Tom" –dijo y Tom comenzó a tocar una tonada en su guitarra acústica.

"Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand"

"I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far"

Canto mientras caminaba para después estirar la mano en dirección a Bill.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head,

the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far"

"You're the voice I hear inside my head,

the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

dejo de caminar hasta quedar frente a Bill y le tomo la mano.

"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh… I need to find you... yeah!!"

"You're the voice I hear inside my head,

the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

Le canto a Bill viéndole a los ojos, solo a el no le importaba el público, no le importaban los gritos de las fans.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head,

the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you…  
You're the missing piece I need,

the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you"

Termino de cantar y dejo un beso en los labios de Bill causando unos gritos mucho mas fuertes de parte de las fans y mas cuando el pelinegro abrazo a la chica por la cintura.

-"Linda canción" –dijo Bill sonriendo.

-"Lindo beso" –dijo rose sonriéndole ampliamente.

Después del concierto todos fueron al camerino, por alguna razón los chicos no estaban tan ruidosos como siempre, si hablaban pero poco, aunque cuando llegaron al camerino, Tom, Gustav y Georg veían fijamente a Rose y a Bill que se habían sentado juntos en el sofá del camerino bastante incómodos por las miradas que recibían.

-"Oigan…" –dijo Rose pero…

-"Cállate aun trato de asimilar todo esto" –dijo Tom

-"¡No me mandes a callar!" –dijo algo molesta.

-"Hay vamos ni que fuera tan raro que ella y yo estemos juntos" –dijo Bill ya algo molesto por las miradas.

-"No es eso Bill es que… ustedes dos… pensé que ella terminaría con Tom, tu sabes seria un giro súper bizarro como dice Rose" –dijo Georg

-"Hey! Primero no te robes eso de bizarro, yo se lo robe a mi hermana y segundo… ¡a mi no me gusta Tom!" –dijo parándose del sofá molesta. –"Yo nunca estaré con Tom por que el es malo, yo no seré un polvo de una noche ni para el ni para nadie ¡entendiste!" –dijo dándole un empujón a Georg para después volver a sentarse junto a Bill con los brazos cruzados.

-"No debes molestarte así, comprende que ustedes dos son la pareja menos probable" –dijo Tom mirando a su hermano

-"¡¿Qué y eso por que?!Acaso piensas que contigo estaría mejor?!" –grito Bill levantándose del sofá bastante molesto y acercándose a su hermano mayor.

-"Ya cálmense" –dijo Rose, tomo la mano de Bill y después miro a Tom. –"Tom no me obligues a comenzar a odiarte verdaderamente" –dijo totalmente en español para después soltar la mano de Bill y salir del camerino.


End file.
